A Ghost From the Past
by dmhello
Summary: Before Barry Allen was the lovable person Central City thinks they know and love, he was Sebastian Smythe. Now he is determined to keep his high school version of himself covered, will one Hunter Clarington ruin it all? Things get even more complicated when he finds out: Hunter is a meta-human, and he may not be so friendly.
1. Chapter 1-Welcome to Central City

**Hello guys and welcome to my first Flash/Glee crossover. Ive had this idea floating around for a while to do a 'Sebastian is Barry Allen story' so here it is. Hope you like it and dont forget to leave a review :)**

 **Fox owns Glee and CW and DC comics owns the Flash. I do not own these or anything else you recognize ~Dmhello**

Barry was in a relationship

He had to be, Iris was certain of it. For the last month he was happier and laughing more than ever. He was just different. Plus he kept smiling like an idiot when he thought no one was watching.

Yes she was sure of it.

Question is… who?

* * *

-One month prior-

Barry was 15 minutes late to work as usual. He rushed in the door and greeted the people he usually did. It seemed like a normal enough morning. Well, if you call saving people and being the fastest man alive before 9 am normal.

Yep

He was the Flash.

Barry was jogging up the stairs to his lab when he noticed a few unfamiliar faces in the crowd of his co-workers. One of them looked familiar. He looked like... Nah it couldn't be.

Barry shook it off and went to his lab.

This wasn't the first time Barry had a secret alter-ego. He used an alter-ego in high school, Sebastian Smythe. He wasn't proud of what he did, nor how he spent his time going to Dalton Academy for boys.

He was so excited to start over. To do the things that were always at the back of his mind, but never had the confidence to do. He went overboard. He acted crude, cocky, dirty, prideful, and downright evil.

It wasn't all bad though. Sebastian gave him more confidence. He sang, danced, learned how to defend himself with his words, and acted as 'out' as he wanted without anyone caring. Barry shook his head to get him out of his thoughts once again. That part of him was gone. Now he was graduated and back to the real world, and he had work to do. God knows how long it would be before another crime was committed and he had to dash away.

"Hey Barry" he looked up from his computer to see Eddie, Isis' boyfriend and his foster Dad's partner.

"Hey Eddie."

"Singh wants to see us in his office."

"Us? Oh Eddie, what did you do?"

"Very funny Allen" he rolled his eyes and smiled at the brunette. They headed downstairs to their captain-David Singhs-office.

Barry walked in and looked around. Some military people stood around Singh's desk. He felt his heart beat go up and sweat start to beat on his brow. He remembered the last time the military tried to take over one of their cases. It didn't end well. He looked at all the new faces in the room, two guys and a girl.

Oh

Oh no

He took a good look at the sand-haired man at the far right of the room. The blood drained from his face and his stomach filled with dread. Staring back at him were the blue eyes of Hunter Clarington. He wanted to leave, just super-speed away and crawl in a very Barry Allen shaped hole. Anything but seeing him.

"Allen, Thawne, these are your new co-workers"

"What?" Barry chocked.

"These are army soldiers who are sent to help us with the...delicate cases we've been facing lately."

"The meta-humans you mean?" Barry asked looking around at anything but his ex.

"With all the respect Sir, I think we can handle them. We have the Flash." Eddie pointed out, Barry smiled but stayed silent. He didn't want Hunter to notice him seeing he was still facing the captain.

"It's a little too late to argue this Thawne. Anyways, you will be working with these two." He pointed to the women and the man to Hunter's left. "And Allen, you will be working with Clarington in the lab."

This was it, Barry's worst nightmare. Just kill him now it would be less painful that sharing his work space with his ex- warbler co-captain. He'd take anyone at this point. Jeff, Nick, Trent; heck _Blaine_ would be better than this.

He made eye contact with Hunter. The surprised look on his face almost made him laugh... _almost_. He hadn't changed much since high school. He just had shorter hair, he was taller, and now more muscular (He didn't even think that was possible.)

"You're dismissed." Singh waved them off, going back to his papers.

Barry and Eddie left the room first. Barry was nervous and a little scarred to be working with Hunter. He must have shown it.

"Barry, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Barry swallowed. What was Barry going to do? The last thing he'd want happening is Eddie or anyone else finding out about Sebastian. They would never look at him the same.

"I'm okay Eddie. It's just- I know the guy I'm working with, from high school"

"Really, Iris didn't recognize any of them when she came in?"

"We went to a different high school. Bullying got really bad so I transferred my sophmore year."

"Oh, okay" Eddie nodded understandably "Where'd you go?"

"Dalton Academy."

"I didn't know you were a prep boy." Barry sent a glare at Eddie. He was not going to be called a prep, even if it was true at one point.

Hunter and the other soldiers came out of the captain's office. Barry braced himself for a wave of awkward.

"Well, see you around Barry." Eddie left with his two new workers. That just left Hunter and him alone trying to not look each other in the eye for too long. Oh god.

"Hi" was all Barry could squeak out.

"Hello"

"You joined the Army."

"Um… yes?"

"And your taller than me now" Barry stepped closer to Hunter and measured his height with his hand and glided it above his head. "And youre more muscular, seriously Hunt thats just not fair."

Something must of clicked it Hunters mind when Barry gave him his signature smirk.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Hunt, I'm offended. Out of all the people in our little Warbler nest the last person I'd expect you to forget is ." Hunters eye became the size of saucers. "I'll explain everything in the lab, come on, its this way." Out of habit he grabbed Hunters sleeve and pulled him upstairs to his lab. Once he closed the door he turned around and found himself pressed up against it.

"Okay Sebastian, or Barry, or whatever your name is now, start talking!" Hunter looked angry and confused. Barry tried to keep his cool and explain it clearly.

"Okay, okay I'll explain it just let go youre starting to hurt me." Hunter loosed him grip on the green-eyed boy "Thank you."

"Well?" Hunter demanded.

"Um… well, Dalton was my chance to start over. So thats what I did, name and all. I did things that I wanted, acted as crazy as I wanted to, and flirted with whomever without getting bullied for it. As you know, I took it too far and went overboard."

"We both kind of did."

"Yeah no kidding! Anyways, I'm back in the real world now. And I'm never acting like that again. So Sebastian disappeared and no one around here found out about him, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Wow" he backed off and sat down on one of the wheelie chairs. "You really turned it around huh?"

"Yeah, no one here even knows I'm bi."

"Whoa, whoa, wait… since when are you into the V?"

"It was an all-boys school Hunt, name one V that I could have access too. Plus I kind of had a crush back home so…yeah." Barry stood there awkwardly, not wanting to talk about my former love for Iris.

"Point taken, so how do thing work around here hmm? Now that I'm working with you."

"A lot of boring science-y stuff." Barry turned around to see Iris. Speak of the devil.

"Iris please, youll scare him off." Barry said teasingly. Hunter just glared at him. "Hunter this is my best friend Iris West, Iris this is Hunter Clarington."

"Hi" Hunter shook her hand.

"Well, I'll leave you two to work. Nice meeting you Hunter."

"Likewise Miss Iris" Hunter said as she closed the door.

"Look at you being all polite and stuff" Barry teased.

"I'm military, I have to be polite now, especially to civilians." He stated

"You weren't polite to me" Barry fake pouted.

"Yeah well, you're you. I only have to tolerate you."

"But I'm not the person you know. I'm Barry Allen. You barely know this side of me."

"Barry Allen or Sebastian Smythe, either way you're still annoying. How different can they be?" Barry almost doubled over laughing.

"You'd be surprised" Barry inched closer to his former roommate and fixed his tie. "Now let's get you situated, shall we?" He walked off to get Joe to get Hunter his stuff.

"Tease" Hunter stated before following him downstairs.

Thee three of them got Hunter a working space ready in the lab.

"Well" Joe said. "This should be enough to get a good start. Hopefully you can tolerate sharing your space with him." He whispered to Hunter jokingly.

Hunter chuckled. "If I can handle being his roommate I think I can handle him in here."

"Right, Eddie told me you guys were classmates. How was that?"

"Not completely terrible."

"Hey, I can hear you!"

"Suppose too!" Barry grit his teeth and Hunter showed his. He loved hitting all of Barry's buttons. He was-after all that time spending together-very good at it. Joe saw all the heavy lifting was done and left them alone.

"Well, you're all set up, and I'm done for the day. Want to catch up? I still have about a million questions for you Clarington." Barry stated.

"Sure, you can show me around if you want. Still don't know a lot about this city. I've only been here once before."

"Really when?" Barry questioned

"Last year, they needed guards at STAR labs because of all the protests. That ended _well_."

"You were here the night of the explosion?" Barry was dumbfounded. If Hunter was there did he get hit? Was there a chance he was a meta-human too?

"Yeah kind of sucked. Were you there?"

"I was there when they turned it on, but then I went back here. Got struck by lightning that night though."

"You what?!" Hunter exclaimed worry pooling in his crystal eyes. "But you're okay now tough, right?"

"Yeah, I mean I was in a coma for a little while but, other than that I'm more than okay." Hunter took a relived breath. "So coffee?" Barry said trying to change the subject.

"Sounds good."

 **Hope you liked the first chapter and dont forget to leave a review, and if you have any ideas about this fic leave them in the reviews :) love you all ~Dmhello**


	2. Chapter 2- Catching Up

**Don`t forget to leave a review and thanks for all the favorites and follows from the last chapter guys, I really appreciate it! Hope you like chapter two, this one has the S.T.A.R. labs gang in it :)**

Barry got outside and saw Hunter climbing onto a motor bike that was sitting in the parking lot.

"They gave you a motorcycle?"

"What, do you really think they would trust me with a police car?" Hunter tossed his extra helmet at Barry, who barley caught it. He adjusted the strap and hopped on behind Hunter. "You ready?"

"Think so, you do know how drive this thing right?"

"Can`t be that hard"

"Wait a minute, _what?_ " And they spend off with Hunter laughing and Barry hanging on to his waist for dear life. Barry opened his eyes after a little bit. He`d hate to admit it, but he liked the view of Central City from here. He`d never slowed down enough from getting around as the Flash (or just being late in general) to enjoy it. "Oh right here, Jitters." He pointed to the little café and Hunter pulled into a parking spot. Barry wobbled a little after get off the bike. "Whoa, whoa, you okay?" Hunter said as he grabbed Barry's waste to hold him steady.

"Yeah just wobbly." Barry found himself blushing at Hunter's sudden touch.

"Not use to going that fast are we?" Hunter teased

"You have no idea."

"A coffee shop, why am I not surprised?" Hunter said as they entered Jitters. The two of them got their respective drinks, and sat down near the window. "You don't put Courvoisier in your coffee anymore?" Hunter asked.

"If anybody in this town knew what it was, let alone carried it, I would."

"Oh you poor, poor soul."

"Shut up Hunt." Barry lightly kicked him under the table. "So, how have you been since graduation? Done anything other than the Army, relationship maybe?"

"Okay, slow down" Hunter staggered for answers. "No I joined infantry right after I graduated. And no, I haven't had anything that resembles a love life since well...you"

"I'd hardly call what we did romance Hunter."

"What I mean is..."

"No love for Hunter" he just rolled his eyes.

"What about you?"

"Me?" Barry questioned

"No the guy behind you."

"No I did have a girlfriend for a little while, but it didn't work out. So I'm back to being forever alone."

"Oh come on, you're not forever alone. At least you attempted a love life." Hunter smiled behind his cup as he took a sip. Barry was single, he had a chance.

"Are you still going by that 'not-even-remotely-bi-curious' bull like in high school?"

"Hey, it wasn't completely bull at the time I said it. But no. I outed myself right before I left for the Army to my parents. I figured I was leaving so I didn't have anything to loose. I am officially Bi."

"Well congratulations, you're out here with the rest of us. How's it feel?"

"Not as pressured as I was, so it's good I guess. And technically you`re not even 'out here with the rest of us' to half these people."

"Yeah, I guess" Barry said biting his lip.

There was an awkward pause between them. Neither of them knew what to talk about, so they just sipped their coffee. "Hey it's late, should we get dinner?" Hunter asked finally breaking the silence.

Barry looked at his watch. "Yeah I was going to get dinner at home, but here is cool too." He wanted to add 'with you' but he didn't.

"So where is home for you now anyways?"

"With my foster dad Joe."

"The detective Joe?"

"Yeah, I did live in my own apartment. It didn't work out too well."

"What would 'didn't work out' mean?"

"The place was a piece of crap." They both laughed and ordered their dinner. Barry got a simple order of a soup combo and Hunter got a chicken sandwich. They ate and kept talking about their life and joking around. The years seemed to slip away. A half an hour in and they were back in their dorm room, endlessly goofing off. Barry's phone went off sending him back to reality.

"Hunt, I got to go I'm sorry."

"Oh well, can I drive you where you need to go?" Hunter asked.

"No, it's only a short walk from here. I'd hate for you to waste gas on such a short trip."

"Okay…if you say so." They cleaned up their food and walked out the door to the parking lot.

"This was fun" Barry stated.

"Yeah, we should do it more often" Hunter said quietly.

"Hunter James Clarington, did you just ask me out?" The scarlet speedster teased. Hunter just shrugged as a response.

"I'll see you tomorrow Allen" the last name still felt so foreign to the blond.

Barry nodded "Tomorrow." Hunter smiled and slipped on his helmet and drove off. Barry stood there smiling like an idiot for a long time, until speeding off to S.T.A.R. labs.

"About time you got here." Cisco said looking at a computer sucking a lollipop.

"Sorry I had a hard time ditching someone."

"Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses. Come on Wells is in here." Caitlin said pushing him into another part of the lab.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Allen" Dr. Wells commented as the three walked in.

"Sorry, now what's the problem?"

"The C.C.P.D. got military help today right?" Caitlin asked

"Yeah, why is that important to you guys?"

"One of the Army men was there during the explosion. We found footage of him guarding one of the doors from protesters." She paused to bring the clip up on the screen. "We think he might be a Meta." She zoomed in, and there he was standing proud and focus as he always did.

"Hunt" Barry said in shock.

"What?" Cisco questioned not hearing Barry clearly.

"Hunter Clarington, he's the one I'm working with in the lab." He didn't go into any more detail that that. If anyone could research and find Sebastian, it would be them.

"How convenient" Dr. Wells cocked his head "play the clips." Barry starred in horror as his former co-caption got hit by the explosion and...disappeared?

"What happened, did he just-"

"Turn invisible, we think so." Wells remarked.

"That or transport" Cisco said with a wild grin. "That would be awesome! We could find him and go to Hawaii." Barry let it all sink in, Hunter was a meta-human that turned invisible or transported.

"Oh god" Barry mumbled.

"What, too much if a shock for you Flash?" The Latino teased back.

"No it's just-what if he's evil like the rest of them?" He couldn't bear the thought of Hunter getting locked up in the prison under their feet.

"We'll find out I guess. Until then keep a close eye on him." Wells said wheeling to the door "and technically Mr. Allen, no one is truly evil."

"And please be careful. We don't know what he's capable of" Caitlin advised.

"So is that it? No actual crimes for tonight?" Barry asked

"Surprisingly yes, that's it for now. You can go home until something comes up." The red head said smiling.

"Unless, Barry, you want to go out drinking and hang out with us again?" Cisco suggested.

"Nah, it`s been a long and crazy day, thanks though." Barry said and he sped off toward home.

 **Hope you liked the second chapter and don`t forget to leave a review and tell me if you have any ideas from the next one, you might see it in the future :) ~Dmhello.**


	3. Chapter 3-Old House, New Enemy

**Dont forget to leave a review for this chapter and tell me what you think of it or any ideas you have for future chapters. I have never received so much support for my writings before so thank you so much! ~Dmhello**

"Hey" Barry greeted Joe as he entered the house.

"You missed dinner. Something happen at the lab?" Joe questioned sitting on the coach reading the newspaper.

"No actually, I was catching up with Hunter at Jitters. I was only at the lab for a little while." He sat down next to Joe and melted into the fabric of the sofa.

"Really, no meta-humans to deal with tonight Bear?"

"Not at the moment no." Barry contemplated if he should tell Joe about Hunter possibly being Meta.

"Barry, don't act like I don't know that look. Youre hiding something."

"Okay" he huffed. "Hunter was there at the lab when it exploded and he might a meta-human and... Joe if we end up having to lock him up I don't think I can do it." He spat out as quickly as possible.

"Barry, if it comes to that you'll know what to do." Joe ruffled Barry's hair and he started to calm down.

"If you say so." He yawned and his eyes started to droop. "I think I'm going to hit the hay early."

"Night Barry."

"Night" he made his way up the stairs to his room. He slipped off his shirt and pants, got his night wear on, and crashed on the bed. He got under the covers and set his alarm on before he forgot. The moment he got comfortable his phone received a text. "Are you serious" he mumbled bitterly to himself as he checked to see who sent him the evil message.

 _'Hey Barry, does this number still work for you?'_

Barry smiled at Hunter's message.

 _'Yeah it still works, could've asked me in the morning though. You do realize that right?'_

 _'Yeah, guess I could have done that. We're still on for coffee tomorrow right?'_

 _'Yeah if nothing comes up'_ Barry smiled at the thought of him and Hunter alone again. He tried to shake off the feeling. He couldn't get attached now. Not if he had to fight him as the Flash.

Despite the speedster's inner dialogue they kept on texting until Barry looked up at the clock, 2am. He finally messaged a goodnight to the sandy haired man and fell asleep.

Barry's alarm went off louder than ever. He slammed down on the button and groaned. Good lord he hated that annoying beeping. He got ready for the morning with his super speed and, at normally pace, ran down the stairs for breakfast.

"Morning" Joe greeted as he ate his toast and eggs. "What's with the outfit?" Barry looked down at his cloths, button down dress shirt, jacket, and skinny jeans.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it's just you don't usually put so much effort into your work cloths." Barry just shrugged and popped his waffles in the toaster. "So you think you and Clarington will be able to work together?"

"Yeah, Hunt learns quickly so I don't think he'll be a problem." The older man raised his eye brows "what?"

"Hunt, huh?" Barry blushed and ducked his head so Joe couldn't see his face.

"He's an old friend. I lived with him for two years. What's wrong with a nickname?"

"Okay, okay no need to get defensive." Joe said as he cleaned up his breakfast. Barry jumped as the waffles flung out of the toaster.

"Every time" Joe laughed at the boy's antics as he went up the stairs.

There was a robbery early in the morning so the Flash had to take care of that, making Barry 15 minutes late again. He quickly punched in and headed upstairs to the lab.

"Well, it's about time you showed up." Hunter said, not use to him being late.

"Sorry" Barry said getting the lab ready. He noticed Hunter staring at him. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Oh shut up" Hunter turner in his chair and continued to set up his laptop.

"They give us anything for this morning?"

"Not yet, the blond guy-"

"Eddie"

"Yeah him, he said we have a debriefing on a case at 8:30." Barry groaned "are they that bad?"

"Yes, all the information is for the cops. None of it is helpful to me-well us."

"So what do we do?"

"Sit and pretend to listen."

"Just like math class" Hunter joked. Barry laughed as he put his jacket on his chair and began to flip threw his files.

"Barry, nice of you to join us." Eddie said coming into the room.

"Well good morning to you too Ed." He mumbled.

"We're starting the meeting."

"Oh joy" he said sarcastically, making Eddie raise an eyebrow. Barry usually wasnt this snippy.

The three of them went down to the office where the meeting was being held. Apparently they were going to some old mansion that got broken in to. Everyone had to be careful because they place was falling apart. Half an hour later and they finally were done.

"Finally" Barry mumbled as the group headed to their respective vehicles.

"I get what you mean about none of it being useful for us. The most I got out of that is what the jewels looked like." Hunter got on his motorcycle "you coming with me or with Joe?" Barry looked over to Joe's car hesitantly. He usually rode with him going to places. That or he walked (ran) if he missed the meeting (which was often.)

"Uh...yeah, sure, why not." He slipped on the extra bike helmet and climbed on.

"Hold on tight" he gripped Hunter's waist as the pair sped off.

"Right here" Barry stopped Hunter in front of the mansion.

"That's not a place to live, that's a termite party."

"Yeah, it looks pretty crap. Why would anyone want to go in here to take jewels?"

"Better question, why are there jewels even _kept_ in here?" Hunter asked

"Not sure" Barry said as Hunter put up the bike stand. He took his and Barry's helmet off and headed inside with the other officers. The door made a sound that was worse than nails on a chalk board, and the floor boards didn't sound any better.

"Hey" Eddie greeted "how's the place look to you?"

"Like a ghostbusters movie waiting to happen." Barry joked looking around the room they entered. The place was huge.

"We got a tip that some jewels were stolen from this address. But I don't see any indication anything has been in here for years, let alone anything priceless. Any thoughts?"

"I'll have to take a look around more."

Eddie nodded and let Barry do his investigating. After half an hour he was still coming up with more questions than answers.

"Anything?" Hunter asked giving him coffee.

"Nothing, if anything I just have more questions. There's not any evidence of something being here other then bugs."

"I'm starting to think this was a prank tip." Hunter mumbled. "There's no evidence, no place where jewels could be stored. There isn't even a vault in this place."

"We still haven't checked upstairs."

"You sure that's a good idea? This place is just waiting to collapse."

"It's the only place I haven't looked. You don't have to come with me."

"Sure I do. Protecting you is my job remember?" Barry scoffed at Hunter's comment and headed up the elegantly wore out spiral stairs "reminds me of the steps at Dalton."

"You know how many times I tripped on those things."

"Too many for someone so light on their feet" Hunter said laughing as they entered the dark hallway. He turned on the flashlight and Barry continued down it carefully. He instantly stopped and looked down.

"Foot prints" there was a trail in the dust leading to the middle of the hallway. Then it disappeared.

"They just-stop" Hunter stated. "How are footprints up here but not downstairs?"

"I wonder" Barry stepped around the prints and took pictures. "Go get Joe and the others. They'll want to see this." Hunter slipped carefully downstairs while he took notes on the prints, size, sole pattern, stuff like that. Barry went around investigating where the prints disappear. Once he stepped fully on the spot the floor gave way.

Hunter, Joe, and Eddie went racing up the stairs when they heard the crash.

"Barry!" Hunter shouted down the hole.

"Bear, you alright? Barry, can you hear me?" Joe shouted with worry.

"Hunt" Barry's voice sounded weak from where they stood. The three men didn't know how far he fell, or which floor he was in. People brought up a latter and Hunter immediately started climbing down into the darkness.

Once Hunter got to the bottom he yelled "Toss me a light!" He caught the flashlight Eddie tossed down and started to look around. "Barry" he called out concerned when he didn't find him with the rest of the floor boards that broke.

"Hunt" he raced to the source of the voice to see Barry on the ground.

"Barry, can you move?" He knew asking if he was okay was pointless.

"Hunt, get out of here quickly."

"What are you taking about? I'm not leavening you here!"

"Very heroic" a new voice said Hunter saw a figure come into the light.

"Hartley, leave him out this" Barry said.

"I'm sorry Allen, I didn't quite hear you." Hartley let out a wave of sound that made Barry scream in pain. "Say that again for me will you?"

"Leave him alone!" Hunter shouted "what has he ever done to you?!"

"Barry Allen, he did nothing to me. But, the Flash is another story." Hunter gave him a confused look.

"What does the Flash, whatever that is, have to do with Barry?!" He demanded Hartley just chuckled.

"You're obviously new to Central, Hunt was it?"

"Hunter" he corrected, only Barry was ever allowed to call him Hunt.

"Well then Hunter, let me debrief you. The Flash is a meta-human with super speed that goes around fighting crime and stopping other meta-humans from doing harm. Also, he ruined my revenge plot against Doctor Harrison Wells, who ruined my life. This is my little set up of a revenge plot." Hunter gawked at his statements.

"The Particle Accelerator, the explosion."

"Oh, so you have been here before." Hartley looked at Hunter closely with his flashlight "I remember you. You guarded the main entrance from all the protesters."

"And there I was thinking it was going to be uneventful." Hunter looked down at Barry. He had to buy them time so he could gain back his full consciousness. Right now he half in-half out. He had to stall Hartley as long as he could. "So, are you one of these the meta-humans?" The word sounding so foreign to him.

"Oh me? No, the only thing that explosion got me was a ringing in my ears. It got me into studying sound waves though." Hunter looked over the dangerous gloves Hartley had on. He had to get them off of him. "Are you a meta-human?" Hunter looked down at Barry one more time. He had passed out completely and there was blood coming out of his nose. Running out of here wasn't an option for him. Hunter would have to carry him out.

"You tell me" Hunter smugly responded. He grinned when he saw the look on Hartley's face when he and Barry disappeared. The solider picked up the unconscious boy with ease, and then darted to the ladder.

 **Thank you guys for all the support of this fic! Dont forget to leave a review and any idea you have for Barry and Hunter I would love to hear them :)**


	4. Chapter 4-A Little Huntbastian Action

**Things between Hunter and Barry get a bit more explained in this chapter which I think you guys with appreciate. Don`t forget to leave a review and thank you for all your support :)**

"Joe, Eddie, help me get him up!" Hunter said once he turned visible again and climbed half way up the ladder. Joe and Eddie hosted Barry up. Then they helped Hunter up the rest of the ladder. "Someone's down there! This whole thing was a set up!"

"Who?" Joe demanded. "Who was down there attacking Barry?"

"Someone named Hartley. I don't know his last name." Hunter picked Barry back up bridal style. "What do I do with him?"

"S.T.A.R. labs, get him there quick!" Joe ordered as the force made their way down to arrest Hartley. Hunter nodded and made his way down the creaky steps. Barry began to move and grown in his arms.

"Hey, welcome back" Hunter cooed softly. "Can you hold on to me? We need to get you to the lab." Despite how he looked, Barry nodded his head and held on to Hunter until they got to S.T.A.R. labs.

"Oh my god, Barry what happened?" Caitlin said as Hunter made his way up the cracked entrance way of the building.

"He got attacked by someone named Hartley. Does that name mean anything to you guys?"

"Yeah, he used to work here" Caitlin said opening the door.

"He my arch nemesis and a total di-"

"Cisco, get a bed set up for him when they get up, this way." The red head guided Hunter up to the not destroyed part if the lab. He set him down gently on the bed. After a few minutes Barry was sleeping soundly and Hunter was sitting in a chair next to him.

"I assume you're Hunter Clarington." He turned around to see Doctor Wells wheeling up to the bed.

"Yes, and you must be Dr. Wells. We've met before."

"I'm aware. So Hartley Rathaway struck again. I`m surprised he just passed out. Last time he attached Barry he almost ruptured a few organs." Hunter looked over at the sleeping boy. Had he really been through that much?

"I recorded his little monologue." Hunter took out the recorder he had been given along with some other equipment to help Barry.

"Let's see it then." He put the recorder in the computer and they listened to Hartley Rathaway's little rant.

"This is bad. Hartley knows Barry is the Flash." Caitlin said concerned.

"Yeah well, so does he" Cisco said turning to Hunter. "So, we know you guarded the entrance when the lab exploded." He brought up the recording he showed Barry last night. Hunter saw himself turn invisible and got increasingly nervous. Could he trust them? "Don't worry dude, we keep an eye on all the meta-humans. You're secret is safe with us." Cisco said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"So, you knew Barry in high school?" Caitlin asked nervously trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we were roommates." Hunter remembered no one knew about Sebastian, so he kept it general.

"Oh that must have been fun." Cisco remarked sarcastically.

"You have no idea." Hunter flashed back to all the 'fun' Barry- well at the time Sebastian- and him had in their room. At first it was just a game to the brunette, a can-I-get-a-straight-guy-to-have-sex-with-me game. Needless to say he won. And then they just continued it secretly for the rest of high school. It was supposed to be a no-strings-attached thing between them, but it never worked out that way.

Hunter went back to reality when Barry groaned and started to wake up. Hunter walked over to him and sat back down on the chair next him.

"Hunt" Barry said as opened his eyes and turned to the blonde.

"Hi" Hunter said softly and Barry smiled his bright little smile that he missed so much.

"Welcome back Mr. Allen." Wells rolled over to the opposite side of the bed. Barry jumped at his booming voice and realized where he was. He suddenly got very nervous that Hunter was at the labs. "Don't worry Barry, he knows" that didn't seem to help Barry to calm down. He looked at Caitlin, then Cisco, then back to Hunter.

"Hartley told me everything when you passed out. The particle accelerator, what it did to you…to me." Hunter glanced over to the footage still on the screen.

"So it's true? You turn invisible?" Barry said sitting up and accepting water from Wells. Hunter answered by disappearing, then making the chair go with him.

"That is so dope" Cisco said with a grin.

"What is?" Joe said as he came in Hunter quickly turned him and the chair visible again so Joe didn't see.

"You know about this too?" He asked quickly.

"I'm the first one who found out about it, except for these three. How do you know?"

"Hartley" he answered. Joe gave a frustrated and angry expression.

"This is bad."

"Joe I think we need to focus on getting Barry home right now, yes?" Wells said in a calming voice.

Joe nodded "Can you walk?"

"Think so" Barry swung his legs over the bed and stood up. Hunter helped him as the three walked out.

"I still have to work for another few hours. Can you take him home? I'll clock you both out." Joe asked as he got into his cop car. Hunter nodded and watched him drive back to the station. Hunter got Barry on the back of his bike and he guided Hunter to his house. Hunter got to Barry's house and opened the door for him.

"Thanks, for everything today." Barry said as he sat on the coach.

"It was nothing really. I'm just glad you healed as fast as you did."

"One of the many perks of being me."

"Well, I guess I'll just-"

"Don't go" Barry caught Hunter's sleeve as he tried to leave.

"Alright" Hunter said hesitantly. He cautiously sat next to Barry and let him lean on him for support. He was still rather weak from all of this.

"Barry, I'm home" Joe called out as he closed the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Barry and Hunter, asleep on the couch. Barry was snuggled up against Hunter, and he had his arms around him protectively. Joe quietly made his way up the stairs and to his bed.

Barry groaned as he heard his phone alarm go off. He didn't want to get up. He was warm, and felt safe, and did not want that to end. He snuggled up to the body next to him and…wait a minute how was he snuggling up to a body? His eyes shot open to see Hunter sleeping soundly with his arms around his torso.

"Hunt" he shook the soldier lightly. Being in the Army you would think he would be getting up at 5 AM or something. "Hunter, wake up!" Barry finally saw his eyes flutter open. He repeated his statement and Hunter unwrapped his arms and shot up from the couch.

"How did I-did we?"

"No Hunter I fell asleep on your shoulder. How we got into this position I don't know, but I'm not complaining."

"I didn't want to wake you up by moving. So I just slept here with you."

"That sounds so wrong."

"Allen, shut up and show me were the fridge is. We have work to get to." Hunter said coaxing Barry off the couch. They got a quick breakfast and sped off to work on the motorcycle. To everyone's shock, especially Joe's, Barry and Hunter managed to punch into work early.

"It's a miracle." Barry just rolled his eyes at Eddie and double stepped up to his and Hunter's lab. It was weird thinking of this work space belonging to anyone else but him, yet he liked the change. He now had someone to keep him sane that new his secrets. He liked that very much.

"So, what's on the agenda for my first day in here hmm?" Hunter questioned giving Barry his coffee order.

"Run some tests on some evidence found yesterday, DNA samples to deal with, all the fun stuff."

"Let's get started."

They worked endlessly for hours at a time. Barry explained every nook and cranny on how the lab worked. What instruments did what, how they worked, his process. By 2 O' clock all their work was done, the Flash saved 20 people from a burning building, and Hunter learned how not to accidentally burn down the station.

"So we're done for the day, what now? We can't leave until 3?" Hunter inquired as he put away the last of the files.

"Technically, our work is never done. But I guess we just hang out and wait for someone to give us another assignment." Barry made his way over to Hunter's desk with hips swaying. Hunter swallowed as old temptations and images came flooding back into his mind.

"So what do you want to do?" Barry asked leaning on the arm of Hunter's chair.

"I have something in mind." Hunter smiled suggestively and pulled Barry on top of him so he was sitting on his lap.

 **Cliff hanger because I`m a jerk XD Thank you for all the support you guys have been giving this fic and please don`t forget to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5- Bars are Fun

**Hope you guys like this chapter and thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews. Don`t forget to leave another one for this chapter. I love you all :)**

"Mother of- why did I agree to this, oh god Hunt" Barry groaned.

"I told you it would be like this."

"I didn't realize it would be this bad!" Barry said.

Hunter just sat smiling and adjusted Barry`s position on his lap and trying to keep them both quiet. "Shh, someone will hear us."

"I hate this game."

"I can't believe you've _never_ heard of Five Nights of Freddie's. I've heard of it and I practically live under a rock."

"Well I know what it is now, and I hate it!" Barry screamed as one of the many characters attacked again.

"Okay, I think you've had enough nightmare material for now." Hunter said exiting the game, still grinning and laughing.

"I hate you."

"Love you too Bear." Hunter jokingly replied. Barry hit him in the chest in annoyance. "I'm putting the radio on"

"Please do, I need something to replace that game from my brain."

Hunter chuckled and put on the radio. "You know for a superhero, that was kind of pathetic." Barry looked down and blushed. "Don't worry, I bet you're still a hero."

"Thanks Hunt" Barry shifted so he was sitting on Hunter's knee.

"I have been curious on what the Flash has done so far for this city." Hunter said "You comfortable filling me in on all of your endeavors?"

Barry spent the rest of the day telling Hunter about the meta-humans he had fought, the struggles he faced, everything that the Flash had accomplished since he woke up from the coma.

"Wow" Hunter said astonished when the tale was done and he was up to speed.

"Well, looks like it's time to clock out." Barry said as he looked at his watch. "I'll see you tomorrow." Just as he was about to get off Hunter's lap Hunter grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back down.

"But I haven't told you my stories yet." Hunter said grinning.

"Do you want to hang out at Jitters again?" Barry suggested.

"Nah. The place is nice, but I think some of these stories require alcohol. Do you know any good bars around here?"

"A few, yes." Barry got off his lap, grabbed his coat, and the two headed down stairs to clock out.

"You two are done early?" Joe said in astonishment as they were about to head out the door.

"Yeah, turns out this bonehead is actually helpful." Hunter smacked Barry's shoulder and Joe watched as the pair motorcycle off.

Two hours at the bar and Hunter had gotten through most of his time in the army.

"You want to dance?" He asked Barry suddenly.

"Okay Hunt, its official. You're drunk. Let's get you home shall we?"

"Not before we dance." Hunter slurred out. Grabbing Barry's waist he tugged him to the dance floor, despite his protests. "How are you not drunk?"

"My metabolism burns too quickly for alcohol to take effect."

"Well that's no fun." Hunter chuckled as he put his hands on his thin hips and swung them lightly. He noticed Barry looking around, checking to see if anyone was starring. Hunter turned the two invisible "better?"

"Feels weird, kind of..."

"Ghostly."

"Yeah" Barry said smiling. They danced in each others arms until they knocked into someone. The collision made Hunter let go of Barry, making him visible again.

"Hey watch it!"

"I`m sorry we were-" Barry turned to meet the familiar face of his former girlfriend Linda.

"Oh...hey Barry nice to see you again."

"Hi Linda" he greeted awkwardly. Some guy that had his arm around her nodded in his direction as if to say 'who's the squirt?'

"Oh Chase this is my ex Barry. Barry this is my new boyfriend Chase." Barry smiled but all he got was a glance-over from the other man. Almost as if he wasn't worth the guy`s time, let alone eye contact. "Who's this Barry?" She asked looking over at Hunter. He had once again turned visible and stood next to the speedster protectively.

"Oh, Linda this is Hunter he's my..." He considered his options. He could say he was just a friend, or his co-worker. But then he'd have to deal with him still being single, and his ex-girlfriend having a rebound already. 'I mean, it's not like any of them are going to remember this tomorrow.' He thought "…My boyfriend."

"Oh, I didn't know you swung that way." Barry just shrugged as a response. "Stuff just happened?"

"Yeah, a lot of stuff, but I'm happy." Barry snuggled up to Hunter. "Well, we're going to go. It was nice seeing you Linda."

"Whoa, hold up. We just got here." Linda said grabbing Barry in protest. He inwardly groaned. He didn't want to be around her any more than needed. Linda pulled the two to a bar seat, and sat on her boyfriend's lap on the swivel chair. Hunter saw this and pulled Barry up on his own lap to do the same. They talked until most of their words were slurred.

"Come on guys we haven't seen one kiss for the whole night!" Barry got increasingly nervous at Linda's statement. Before he could protest or even think about it more, Hunter turned his cheek and kissed him sloppily. Barry tensed and was shocked at the drunken boy's actions. Hunter's hand slipped around his thin waist, and pushed him closer.

"Hey Hunt, let's dance some more okay?" Barry said once he broke the kiss. He dragged Hunter to the dance floor and far away from Linda and whatever-his-name-was. "What was that?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"She said she wanted it, and I wanted it, so I did it." He said swaying them both to the music. Barry stayed silent for the rest of the night out of confusion and shock of the kiss. They danced in each other's arms until Hunter couldn't dance anymore because he was stumbling so much. "Okay, now we really need to get you home." He speed them both outside. "Now where are you staying?"

"Not far from here." Hunter told him where to go and Barry ran to the little house.

"This is actually quite nice." The scarlet speedster said looking around. Barry led him into the bedroom and put a garbage can near his bed.

"Thanks for tonight" Hunter said smiling.

"You're welcome Hunt." Barry said yawning "well I better get back-"

"Wait" Hunter grabbed Barry's wrist and pulled him to his body and kissed him again, this time shoving his tongue in his mouth. Barry's eyes turned to saucers. Why was Hunter doing this? No one was telling him too. He couldn't possibly still have attraction to him. It had been years since high school. Hunter broke the kiss and smiled before moving his hands to Barry's waist. "I've missed you" he said before removing his hands completely.

"Hunt, I'm-I really need to go or-or else Joe's going to kill me." Barry said getting off and leaving the room and speeding off to his house. He dashed up the stairs to his room so Joe wouldn't see his blush. His face felt like it was on fire and he didn't even want to talk about his pants.

"Barry, are you in okay?" Joe knocked on the door.

"Uh, yeah Joe I'm just- really tired so I'm going straight to bed okay? I'll see you in the morning." Barry said in desperation. He couldn't let Joe see him in this state. He would know something was up, and he did not want Joe of all people to find out about Sebastian. I'd shred how Joe saw him. The kind boy that shrived to do the right thing would be gone. Barry couldn't handle that at all. There were few things Joe didn't know about him, and he intended to keep them hidden with his final breath. Barry let out a sigh when he heard Joe's boots clunk down the stairs. He went into the bathroom and took a cold shower, then went straight to bed. He slept right up to his 6 am alarm.


	6. Chapter 6- Lab, Lab, and More Lab

**Hope you guys like this chapter. It`ll be the last one of the summer for me, so from this point I will be a bit slower. So don`t forget to leave a review and enjoy 3**

"You've been on time every day this week. Where you replaced?" Eddie joked as Barry walked in. He had to speed through his morning schedule to get here before Joe to avoid questions from last night.

"No, I have not."

"Joe said you disappeared after work yesterday? Where'd you go?"

"Um" Barry ranked his brain for an excuse. "The bar, I caught up with Hunter. Then I took him home. Please don't tell Joe. If he finds out I was at a bar that late he'll kill me."

"But you're a grown man. Shouldn't he be okay with you going to a bar?" He just shrugged at Eddie hoping the lie would stick. Barry walked casually up the stairs to the lab where Hunter was waiting for him, looking like he'd been hit by a truck.

"You look nice." Barry said putting my coat on my chair.

"Shut up Allen." He spat back "and don't be so loud."

"How much of last night do you remember?" He asked hesitantly. If he remembered him telling Linda Hunter and he were together he was royalty screwed.

"Bits and pieces" Hunter said rubbing his temple. "I remember us dancing invisible then it all a blur until you took me home." Barry tensed up a bit. So he remembered him kissing him? "I'm sorry that I kissed you. I shouldn't have done that, or held you down like I did-"

"Hunt, it`s fine. You were drunk. It wasn't the worst case scenario you and I could have been in, and I wasn't that scared anyways. You aren't the kind of person that would do something without consent first. And even if you did go further I would've just sped off. It's not like I'm helpless." Barry said coming over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I enjoyed last night."

"Must have been fun. What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much, we just kind of danced and you drank a lot."

"You didn't?" Hunter questioned. "I expect you of all people to drink more than me considering your coffee order."

"My metabolism moves too fast for me to get drunk." He said. "But I did have fun watching you acting like an idiot for once."

"That's just not fair" Hunter said.

"Yep, early twenties and my drinking days are already over. It sucks."

They got to work on their cases and Joe came up at around 9. "Hey, do you have that robbery case from Tuesday?"

"Yeah, I got it" Barry said. He took out the folder with the completed case and handed it to Joe. He just raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"When did you get this done?" He asked. It normally took Barry longer to complete his cases.

"Wednesday, it was an easy case." He said sitting back down next to Hunter and working with him on the next one.

"Have there been any meta-human activities going on that you're just not telling me about?"

"No, they haven't been doing anything much. There haven't been any new ones popping up anywhere either." 'If you don't count Hunter' he said in his mind. Though he wasn't too keen on telling Joe he knew 100% he was a meta-human. He knew Joe all too well. He'd be constantly worried about him being one of the bad guys, and Hunter wasn't like that.

"Okay" Joe said "so where were you two last night?" Barry sunk down in his chair a little.

"At the bar, why?" Hunter said, making Barry want to speed right out of the building.

"You two were at the bar that late?" Joe said in the tone that made Barry know he was in trouble.

"No, he took me home once I sobered up. And then he stayed with me until it was over. I was puking everywhere.

"Everywhere?" Joe asked skeptically.

"Yeah, just all over the bed and the floor-"

"Okay I get it!"

"Yeah, as much as I can remember it was pretty bad." Barry wanted come over there and hug Hunter until he popped for being a genius. Joe nodded and walked out of the lab. A disgusted look plastered on his face.

"You are a genius, thank you thank you thank you!" Barry said, doing just what he wanted by hugging him. Although he didn`t pop too much.

"Okay, okay, I get it now let go. You're making my headache worse." He lightly pushed Barry off of him and smiled. "You're welcome."

Later that day Barry went to S.T.A.R. labs, and surprisingly bringing Hunter at Well's request.

"Mr. Clarington" Dr. Wells said as they walked in.

"And what am I chopped liver?" Barry joked as he sat down next to Cisco. They both laughed as Caitlin rolled her eyes. "So why'd you want to bring Hunter in anyways?" Barry asked Caitlin. They never seemed to be interested in him before.

"We want to have a record of him like we do you. Like we do all of them." Wells said wheeling himself down.

"All my records should be on file on base." Hunter said "I can get you them if you really need it."

"Yes, we hacked in and got them yesterday. But we need your power records. What you can do, how much you've improved, how you learned to control it. That kind of thing" Caitlin explained "I doubt the base has that. Now if you'll follow me."

They tested Hunter's powers and his limits just like they did Barry's. By the time Barry came back from saving ten people from a burning truck Hunter was already done for the day.

"So, what have you found out?" Barry asked as he walked back in and took off his suit.

"He turns invisible by bending particles around him to reflect light. It's really quite amazing" Wells said filling him in.

"He might have the ability to teleport like Peek-a-boo as well if he keeps practicing. Which would be awesome" Cisco said grinning.

"Wow" Barry said "I'm quite impressed Hunt, who knew."

"Thanks, but now I'm kind of tuckered out. Is that normal?"

"Yeah, just don't overdo yourself. You might pass out or worse. I can't risk that right now." Barry said fixing his tie once again. "Always get this wrong" he muttered. Caitlin watched the two interact with curiosity. She'd never seen Barry act this way with anyone, not even Iris or Joe.

"So Barry, you and Hunter are pretty close, yeah?" She asked as he watched Cisco working with Hunter in the lab the next day.

"We roomed for a year so, yeah pretty close." Barry said observing them from a spot on the desk "why?"

"Oh, no reason really" Caitlin said quickly. Barry gave her a stir look. "It just seems like you're more than friends."

"Well we are just friends" Barry said his heart beating even more rapidly than normal. "Don't know what else we would be."

"Okay" Caitlin walked over to the other desk with Dr. Wells, still skeptical.

Barry let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He didn't know why the idea of being out to anyone in Central seemed so scary. He had faced dozens of meta-humans and almost died a few dozen more. That didn't scare him. So why did this?

"Mr. Allen" Wells' voice shook Barry out of his head. "Is everything okay? You look troubled."

"Yeah fine" Barry said getting a little annoyed.

"You just seem to have a lot on your mind."

Berry scoffed "And that's out of the ordinary for any of us because?" Wells raised his eyebrows and looked to Caitlin in surprise. Barry was many things but he was never short tempered or sarcastic. That was Cisco's game. "There's not been a lot of meta-human activity lately. I`m just worried. Do you think something's going on?" Berry said.

"There's been nothing out of the ordinary." Wells said "we'll just have to wait and see. In the meantime just enjoy your little break. With how well Joe said you've been doing at work it looks like you need it."

Berry looked over at Hunter and smiled again. "It's not all me. I have new help now a days."

"Can you really call him help? He doesn't have any scientific training what so ever. How is he a help?"

"I can hear you know." Hunter said appearing right in front of Caitlin. She leapt back in surprise and fell in her chair.

"Dude, that was awesome." Cisco said high-fiving him and grinning his signature impish grin.

"I hate you all." She grumbled as she did some more research. Cisco, Barry, and Hunter all laughed and continued their work.

"Find anything?" Barry asked Caitlin after weeks of trying to find a report or record of something unusual.

"Nothing, it's like they don't even exist anymore. Every report I find we've already taken care of."

"Is it possible we've actually run out of meta-humans?" Barry asked Dr. Wells.

"With the amount of energy that got released by the particle accelerator we will run out eventually, but I don't think it would be this soon. We'll keep watch and, as I previously stated to you Mr. Allen, go enjoy your break. Maybe this is a good opportunity for you to practice getting faster. The man in yellow is still out there." Dr. Wells motioned for Cisco and Caitlin to follow him out of them room.

"Man in yellow? You never told me about that one." Hunter said making Barry tense up.

"He's the one that murdered my mother."

Barry explained all he knew about the man and the encounters they had with him. By the time he was done he was in tears and the sun had gone down.

"Whoa" Hunter said after the tale was told.

"He's taken everything from me and I couldn't even catch up to him."

"Hey, I'm still here aren't I? Joe and Iris are still here, they're still here. He took some important things but he didn't take everything. And you'll work at it and get faster. I know you too well to think you won't." Hunter said hugging him.

"Thanks for that" he hugged him back "Lunk-head."

"Nerd" Hunter jokingly spat back as he wiped Barry's tears away. "Should we wrap up here and head over to my place? I promise I won't act all drunk on you again. I even have actual furniture in it this time."

"Let me guess, it's all from IKEA."

"I'm in my 20's of course it's IKEA."


	7. Chapter 7-The Ikea House

**Hello everyone :)**

 **Sorry for the wait but my life is quit hectic right now! Well I hope you like this chapter (Its sexy 0/0) and leave a review and tell me what you want to happen next!**

Barry walked with Hunter to his apartment.

"I like walking around here at night. I mean I usually see it in a big blur of lights, but I like slowing down and actually enjoying it." Barry said getting closer to Hunter as they walked. His breath started to become visible as the sun disappeared. "It's a bit chilly though."

Hunter put his arm around him and smiled warmly "Better?"

"A little" Barry said getting a bit flustered.

"Wow, you really have changed. The Sebastian I know would rather die than blush."

"Well I'm not Sebastian. I'm Berry Allen, the person he tried to hide for all of high school."

"I saw Berry pop up every once in a while." Hunter said holding him closer "especially at night when you would have nightmares about your mom."

"I never did thank you for staying with me in bed all those times I had flashbacks." Barry said "so thank you."

"Well I couldn't just leave you screaming in your bed, and you're welcome."

They got to Hunter's apartment and shuffled through to his living room.

"So, we could watch a movie, or hang out or-" Hunter noticed Barry starring at him. He couldn't help it. He stared right into those crystal blue eyes that constantly changed with a swirl from gray, to blue, to blue-green. They were like a nebula out in space. "-earth to Barry, hello does someone need to change a light bulb in there!"

"Oh, what" Barry said coming out of his trance. "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"What were you staring at that whole time?" Hunter asked with a mischievous grin.

"Your eyes" he said with a blush "I mean... not in like a creepy way. I just-you know how I get distracted easily and they swirl a lot and they're really kind of sort of beautiful-" Barry found his rambling cut off by Hunter kissing him.

"Barry" Hunter said still hovering over his lips.

"Yeah Hunt?" He said dazed.

"Shut up"

"Okay"

Hunter kissed Barry again sweetly. It meant so much more to Barry then his other drunken kisses. He was sober and he meant it. It was carefully crafted and not at all sloppy. Barry felt Hunter cup his cheeks with his hands and rub circles on them with his thumb. He let his eyes flutter closed as he kissed back passionately, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Hunt"

"Yeah Barry?"

"I'm not a flower" Barry, smirked at him, feeling Sebastian creep up, and this time he didn't mind at all.

Hunter grinned at him and kissed him hard. He licked at his lips, exploring his mouth. His hands made his way down, slipping under Barry's shirt. The speedster smirked and unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off somewhat and letting it hand at his shoulders.

"Lightning gave me abs." He said smiling.

"Remind me to thank it later." Hunter said, lifting Barry up. Barry smiled and wrapped his legs around Hunter's waist and moaned as their clothes cores grazed each other.

"Still the best sound" Hunter muttered, kissing at his neck. He walked them both to his bedroom and flopping Barry down, kissing him again.

Someone shook Barry out of his peaceful sleep with a "Barry wake up." He groaned and sat up.

"What?" He snapped "it's Saturday!"

"Barry, Joe's calling. I think it might be a Flash thing if it's this early." Barry shot up and saw Hunter in his underwear holding up his ringing phone. He grabbed it and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Barry, where are you?!" Joe said in an angry tone.

"At Hunter's house, do we have another Meta-human?"

"No"

"Crime being committed?"

"No"

"Anything that involves work or the Flash?"

"No, but I didn't know where you where. You didn't come home last night and this morning when I woke up you weren't here."

"Yeah I'm at Hunter's house. Sorry I meant to call you when I got there, but Hunter and I got a little...occupied." He said glancing down at his naked body under the sheets. "So you can stop worrying. I'll see you later." And with that he hung up. He was always irritable in the morning, plus he was still tired, and to be honest a little sore. Hunter handed him an Advil and he popped it into his mouth with some water. "First pain killer I've had to take since the coma."

"Well doesn't that make me feel special." Hunter said sitting down next to him. He pulled Barry in close by the waist. "You want some breakfast?"

"I'm not really hungry right now. I never really am when I first wake up."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

Barry smirked and pulled Hunter into a kiss. "I'm sure I can think of something." He straddled Hunter as he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. Hunter moaned into the kiss and pulled his underwear down again. He then scooped Barry up and placed him back on the bed so he was lying on his back with his legs spread.

An hour later they were laying down, Barry snuggling next to Hunter as they ate breakfast.

"Hunter"

"Yeah?"

"What are we?"

Hunter pulled back and smiled sweetly. "Whatever you want to be; if you want to be friends with benefits or boyfriends or anything, I'll do it. And if you're not ready, I'll wait."

"I want to be your boyfriend Hunter it's just-"

"You're not out yet to anyone here." Hunter said, rubbing his back tenderly.

"Yeah" Barry looked down blushing. "I don't know why it's so scary. I was out in high school to people I barely knew, but the people closest to me I have trouble with? What's wrong with me?"

"Hey, hey nothing's wrong with you Bear." Hunter said putting his arms around him and putting him in his lap. "It's because you know them, you have trouble with them. If someone didn't like that you were bi in high school it wouldn't affect you or your life more than four years. Did you honestly think you would see anyone of us after you graduated?"

"No" Barry stated staring up at him.

"So it wouldn't have matter what we thought, but these guys matter to you, yes? So they matter. If they reacted in a negative way it affects you because they're your friends and family."

"I guess that's part of it" Barry sighed "I'm just worried if they find out one thing about Sebastian-all of him might come out eventually. I can't let them see me like that Hunt, I can't." He started tearing up. "I wouldn't be a hero to them at all. I want to be the good guy. I don't want them looking down on me like they do Oliver. Joe is always telling me to be careful of him because of his background."

"You're worried he'll treat you like that? Barry whoever this Oliver is, he's not his son...right?"

"No, he's not his son."

"Then he doesn't know him like he does you. He raised you from 11 until now and you don't think he wouldn't understand why you acted like that if you explain?"

"I-" Barry's lip quivered "I don't know. He always said that he's admired me for always doing the right thing. If I tell him what I did to Blaine it will shatter and I can't handle it Hunt! I can't let him down its too painful I can't!" Barry cried into Hunters chest. Hunter stroked his hair and soothed him until he calmed down.

"Then well just have to keep this-" he squeezed Barrys butt making him squeal and giggle "-our little secret, yeah?"

"Yeah" Barry smiled brightly at Hunter and snuggled up to him.

"I kind of like it like this, just you and me. It just adds to the thrill, you know? Knowing no one else knows about this but just us."

"Plus its hot" Barry said laughing.

"Plus its hot" Hunter kissed Barry sweetly and fell back on the bed.

 **Hope you guys liked that chapter and dont forget to leave a review. If you have any idea for future chapters leave them in the review, Id love your input on what you want to happen next.**


	8. Chapter 8-I'm Not Your Therapist

**Hey guys :) I hope you like this chapter and dont forget to rate and leave a review.**

Barry stayed with Hunter for the rest of the weekend. The only time he went home was to super speed to his room and get a change of clothing and toiletries. Half the time Barry was in the apartment he wasn't even wearing any clothes, so it was really pointless to go. Sunday afternoon Barry got a call from Iris.

"Barry you were supposed to meet me at Jitters." Iris said annoyed "and Dad said you haven't been home all weekend!"

"Sorry I'll head over there now." He said putting his clothes on and fixing himself up.

"Where are you going?" Hunter questioned sitting up.

"I forgot Iris and I were supposed to meet at Jitters. I'll be back in a bit okay?" Barry said kissing his cheek and heading for the door.

"Wait Barry your hair's not-" Hunter started, but it was too late. By the time Hunter ended his statement Barry was already walking through the door of the coffee shop with his hair a mess and still wearing Hunters over-sized sweatshirt.

"Why is it you're always late for everything important-oh dear god." Iris said doing a double take when she looked up from her laptop. "What happened to you? And whose sweatshirt is that?"

"Huh?" Barry looked down at his clothing "oh...that's um-I overslept."

"I can see that." Iris said laughing which made Barry smile. He hated to lie to Iris, especially when she knew he was lying. Her laughing always made him feel better. "Here" she said holding up a brush. "Go take care of that mop of yours. Eddie's coming and I wouldn't want my best friend looking like he just woke up in front of him."

"But I did just wake up." Barry said smiling and laughing as Iris tried to smack his head. He freshened up and adjusted the sweatshirt so he wasn't swimming in it.

"Hey Barry" Eddie said waving.

Barry smiled and closed the bathroom door. When he turned around and smiled, he was surprised by two things:

One, the smile was genuine.

Two, he didn't the ping of jealousy in his chest from seeing her and Eddie together.

His smile got wider as he walked over to the table and sipped his coffee. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he knew one thing in his heart.

He was finally over Iris.

"Nice of you to give me some indication you still live here." Joe huffed as Barry walked through the door Sunday night.

"Hi to you too" Barry said putting his coat away.

"Don't be sarcastic with me young man!" Joe said with a raised voice.

Barry stopped in his tracks. He was being sarcastic. How many remarks had he made this weekend? He couldn't even think of them all. His worst fear was coming into light. Sebastian was creeping back like a virus. Invisible, yet with horrible consequences.

"Sorry" Barry said becoming strangely quiet and introverted.

"Barry you go to someone's house practically all weekend with no word and no warning. You can't just do that! What could you be doing all that time?"

Something in Barry snapped. He was sick of this. He was an adult, not a child. He was tired of being treated like one no matter how immature or mature he tried to be.

"What Joe? What do you think we were doing all weekend that could be so horrible? Smoking, doing drugs, what? Because I can't see why you're so worried when you've seen me take care of myself just fine!" Barry huffed, and waited for Joe to respond. His mouth opened and closed like a fish a few times "well?"

"No I don't think you were smoking, doing drugs, or anything bad like that. I trust you enough to know that."

"If you trust me, then show that you trust me!" Barry said "and for the record, we were catching up. I said I'd be fine and I was." He bolted upstairs and into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"I think you're over reacting a little." Caitlin said after her and Barry were working in the lab. "He's your guardian. It's his job to worry about you. You can't blame him for doing his job."

"I get that he's worried, but he doesn't have to check up on me like I'm a teenager. I'm not asking him to not worry. Just for a longer leash. Which I shouldn't even be on anymore." Barry huffed. He had calmed down since yesterday's incident, but he and Joe still hadn't spoken since then. "How do you even know about all this?"

"Iris" she said simply with a slight smile. "Just talk to him. You two won't resolve anything just by ranting to a third party that doesn't care."

"Rude!"

"It had to be said. I'm a scientist and your friend Barry, not your therapist."

"Joe" Barry called when he got home from S.T.A.R. Labs. "Joe?" He repeated when he didn't hear anything. He checked around the house. The man wasn't home, brilliant. He sat down on the couch and relaxed his tired bones, and waited for Joe to show. He waited so long that he eventually fell asleep.

Joe and Barry eventually talked and agreed on one thing, they weren't going to agree.

"Joe, just listen to me and hear me out." Barry said getting increasingly frustrated. He wanted to get through this conflict as quickly as possible, but naturally it was not working out the way he wanted it to.

"Barry, you're not listening to me. All I ask is that you tell me where you are."

"And all I'm asking is why? Why do you need to know when I can take care of myself? You've seen me fight first hand-"

"And I've seen you almost die first hand!" Joe screamed making Barry's eyes go wide and his mouth shut close. "If something happens to you I'll never forgive myself. How do I know you're safe and not being attacked or worse, getting killed my some meta-human if I don't know when you're coming home or where you are, huh?"

Barry sat on the couch looking up at his foster-dad with guilt all over his face. "I'm-I'm sorry..." He trailed off and looked down at the carpet.

"Don't do that Barry. I know what you're saying." Joe said sitting next to him. "You want to have freedom and go and do as you please. I want that for you too, believe me. But what's out there, what I've seen you go up against...it scares me. Now getting mad and yelling at you for staying at Hunter's, that I admit was unnecessary. I just want to keep you safe. Even though you can do that for yourself, I'll still worry about you. Heck, I'll probably worry about you and Iris until your 80."

"80?" Barry said grinning at him. "Oh, better call Barry and make sure he didn't break a hip."

"You have supper speedy healing. The last thing I would worry about for you is a broken hip. I'd probably last you a day, tops."

They both laughed and Joe hugged Barry tight.

"I get it." Barry said hugging back "but, maybe next time you can wait until like, I don't know, 11 on a Saturday to go all frantic and call me?"

Joe chuckled "Sure, I'll let you get your beauty sleep."

"Hey!"


	9. Chapter 9-Sidekick

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews about last chapter, and I promise Im working on getting the Arrow crew over to Central. I just need a good reason they would be going in there in the first place and Im set for next chapter :) Dont forget to leave a review and enjoy.**

"Karaoke!" Cisco chanted as him, Caitlin, Barry, and Hunter walked to the bar.

"Well he seems excited." Hunter said laughing.

"Oh trust me, get him talking about The Walking Dead and this is nothing." Caitlin said rolling her eyes. "Barry, why are you so quiet? You're good at karaoke. Your voice is amazing."

"Just because I'm good at it doesn't mean I like it." Barry muttered "and how do you know I'm good?"

"We did some singing once. I got drunk and forced you to sing with me. You never told me you could sing before that, so I was surprised."

Barry swore under his breath. "You remember that?"

"Only thing I do remember from that night."

"Bloody brilliant."

"Why so grumpy? You love singing." Hunter asked as they entered the bar.

"Why do you think?"

"Oh come on, just because you sang as Sebastian doesn't mean Barry shouldn't. They already know you're good, so why keep it?" Hunter said keeping him in the doorway while Cisco and Caitlin picked a table. "Barry you can't suppress half your personality just because you feel guilty about a couple of things you did as Sebastian."

"How-"

"Because I know you, thats how. You feel guilty about Blaine even though it was an accident. It wasn't your fault Barry. You were being blackmailed by Thad. No one but the New Directions blamed you for any of it, and guess what? They don't know you or the whole story so they had no right to judge you anyways." Hunter said cupping his face. "Now Barry Henry Allen, you listen to me and you listen good. If you want to do something then you do it. Don't let Joe or Iris or your past, or anything stop you from doing the things you like. If you want to sing, sing. If you want to dance, then dance. If you want to be out, then do it. Despite what people will think. It's not too late to stop pretending."

Barry started crying and headed out the door of the bar. "Hunt...I don't even think I can filter all the thoughts in my head to figure out which are truly mine. I've been pretending to be a hero around the team, a son around Joe. I don't think I could do it."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared to" Barry admitted quietly. "I'm scared to take down my walls and show them. What if they don't like who I really am? What if they don't like that I'm into guys? What if they don't like us being together?" He said holding Hunter's hand.

"Well then screw them!" Hunter shouted. "You deserve friends that like you for you, no matter what. If they don't, then they're not your friends Barry. You guys have been through so much together. If they can't handle us sucking each other's faces every once in a while, and maybe a few sex references here there, then..."

"Hunter!" Barry said blushing.

"You'll be just fine Barry. And I'm here for you if you need it." Hunter said smiling at him. "Now let's go have some fun."

"I dare you to go up there!" Cisco said after a few drinks. "Barry, I double dog dare you!"

"Double dog dare. What are we Sandlot?"

"Just do it!" Cisco said taking another shot.

"I'll go up with you." Hunter said grinning. He was (not so) secretly enjoying this.

"What? No, don't make this worse!"

"C'mon you" Hunter picked Barry up by the waist and carrying him up to the stage.

"I hate you" Barry said straightening his shirt out.

"Love you too Bear." Hunter said laughing and setting up the two microphones. Barry took hold of it and got caught staring at the crowd of waiting eyes. Everyone was peering at him, making him feel like a bug under a microscope.

"Hey, look at me okay?" Hunter said "just look at me and it'll be okay."

Barry turned to Hunter and calmed down. In fact, it worked so well he got so lost in the intro music so much he almost forgot to sing the first line.

 _I've just come to realize the fire in your eyes for me_

 _And baby all these little sparks ignite until I just can't breathe_

 _And time and time and time and time and time again_

 _I'm lying in the dark, and wondering where you are_

 _I'm tryna, tryna, tryna find the medicine_

 _Straight into my heart, it's tearing me apart_

 _I'm screaming, "Doctor, doctor"_

 _Bottle it up_

 _I'm a believer, believe me_

 _This love is a drug_

 _I'm dying, I can't get enough_

 _I'm screaming, "Doctor, doctor"_

 _Bottle it up_

 _I haven't slept a couple nights_

 _Been staring at the ceiling again_

 _The side effect I know too well_

 _I'm addicted to the feeling_

 _And time and time and time and time and time again_

 _I'm living in a dream, or somewhere in between_

 _I'm tryna, tryna, tryna find the medicine_

 _It's everything I need, you're the remedy_

 _I'm screaming, "Doctor, doctor"_

 _Bottle it up_

 _I'm a believer, believe me_

 _This love is a drug_

 _I'm dying, I can't get enough_

 _I'm screaming, "Doctor, doctor"_

 _Bottle it up_

 _Doctor, doctor, bottle it up_

 _I'm a believer, believe me,_

 _This love is a drug_

 _I'm dying, I can't get enough_

 _Doctor, doctor_

 _I'm screaming, "Doctor, doctor"_

 _Bottle it up_

 _I'm a believer, believe me_

 _This love is a drug_

 _I'm dying, I can't get enoug_

"Wow" Caitlin said when they sat down. "That was amazing. I like that song. I've never heard of it though, what's it from?"

Hunter and Barry looked at each other knowingly.

"A friend wrote it." Barry said with a smile.

"Guys" Hunter said with a laugh "I think we finally found an alcohol that works on Barry!"

"No way" Caitlin said shaking her head. "His metabolism works too quickly. I even tried modifying it scientifically. It lasted only 2 seconds then he was through it."

"Well, those bar tenders did something right." He said smiling at Barry getting increasingly more confident, sarcastic, and sexual the more they stayed and drank. No one else seemed to notice the sexual part other than Hunter as everything he did was under the table or when they were singing.

"Come on Hunt, one more song before we leave?" Barry begged. Caitlin and Cisco had left an hour before them and Barry had thrown his caution out with them. He was now sitting on the blonde's lap, making sure to "accidentally" rub his groin to Hunter's every once in a while. "We haven't done one Fall Out Boy song the whole day."

"Barry, we've done two." Hunter chuckled. "Come on, let's get you home before you drive me crazy or we run out of artists."

Hunter picked Barry up, and since he only had one beer the whole night and had been drinking water ever since then, he drove home on the bike without a problem. If was drunk on anything when they got to his apartment, it was Barry's teasing. Every red light (and there were quite a few) he would make his hands go lower on his waist and grind on him from behind.

"So much for not driving you crazy" Barry said as Hunter pinned him to his bed.

"You're just as bad as you were in High School." Hunter grumbled as he stripped Barry out of his pants.

"Oh, trust me captain..." He slipped out of his black underwear at a painfully slow rate. "I'm much worse."

Cisco was tampering around with Hunter's motorcycle when they both came into the CCPD the next day.

"Hey guys" Cisco said waving at them like this was an everyday thing.

"Um...hi" Hunter said looking between the Latino, his bike, and Barry.

"Cisco, not that I don't love that you're here, but why're you here? And how'd you get that thing up all those stairs?"

"I have my ways." Cisco said with a wild grin.

"Pretty loud way" Joe muttered shutting the lab door behind the two. Barry turned to Joe a little worried. Joe only shut the door when he was talking about the Flash or something similarly serious.

"What's going on?" Barry said looking between the two.

"I-I mean Caitlin and me, found a way for Hunter to help you with your awesome superhero-ness. I figured since nothing's been going on lately but lame and stupid robberies, he can learn to deal with those pretty quick." Cisco said still cranking away at his motorcycle.

"You think I need help?" Barry asked arching an eyebrow at them.

"No, Barry it's not that. You're great at being a superhero. We just figured since Singh has kept you so busy you would appreciate staying here and working while Hunter pretends to do a coffee run or whatever to take care of the stu-minor stuff." Joe said putting a hand on his foster son's shoulder.

"What if I like the minor stuff?" Barry said still being defensive. "Did you even bother to ask if Hunter wanted to do this?"

"Bear" Hunter led Barry out of the room. "What is going on? Why are you so defensive about this?"

"Hunt, why are they doing this? Being this city's hero is my thing, I don't need any help."

"Barry, you sound like a child." Hunter wrapped his arms around him. "You hardly ever think like a child. You're making excuses. What's the real reason, come on, you can tell me."

"I don't want you hurt." Barry whispered putting his face against his shirt. "I have speed healing. I can walk away from the worst and be good in a few hours. You can't, I could lose you easier. I've lost enough people that I love. I'm not going to add you to that list Hunt."

"You-you love me?" Hunter said smirking to hide a blush.

"Of course I do you doofus!" Barry said jokingly hitting his head.

"I-I love you too Bear." Hunter said smiling and kissing him. "But, this is my choice, okay? I'm a solider Barry, getting hurt or worse is a risk I already made pretty clear I was willing to take when I took that oath. If helping and saving people means helping you, then I'll do it. Besides, if we're really going to do this," he held both his hands and pressed Barry's forehead to his. "Then you need to trust me. What better way to do that then on the field fighting alongside you?"

Barry was speechless. His mouth opened and closed a few times before cupping Hunter's face and pressing their lips together.

"Just promise me you'll be careful. No going all out and being that movie hero I know you'll be and getting yourself stabbed or killed you hear me? That's my job, you know, the guy who can be healed in like, a day."

"Alright, I promise to keep low and be your little snipper. I'll leave the heroics to you." He saluted to Barry with a bit of a mocking smile. "I won't snuffle out your glory."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I could care less about glory-"

"I know, I'm just teasing." Hunter smiled "but don't you want a little bit of a reward?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know maybe like a day?"

"Flash day? That the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Barry snickered "what would I do, give a speech?"

"I thought you liked giving speeches?"

"No, I hate being out in front of crowds unless I'm singing. You know that better than anyone."

"I remember, you puked before giving your valedictorian speech."

"Don't remind me please." Barry said making a face. "But I did like waving the banner in Flint's face."

"He could get really mad for a little guy." Hunter said laughing. "I'll make you a deal. I'll help you out with the next few so called 'stupid robberies.' If you still don't like me helping after that, or if I don't like it, we'll talk about it more. Sound good?"

"You always have to be the man with the plan, don't you?" Barry said smiling "alright, I'll try it."

Hunter chuckled and pulled him close "As long as I stay your man with the plan."

Barry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Hunter's neck and kissed him sweetly one more time.

"Well, that was adorable."

Barry and Hunter spun around to see captain Singh standing at the base of the stairs.

"No please, don't stop making out instead of doing what you're being paid to do on my account." He said sipping a cup of some drink.

"Singh-I can explain" Barry stuttered out.

"Save it Allen, what or who you do in your personal time is none of my business."

There was an awkward silence between the three before Barry blurted out.

"Don't tell Joe!"

That made Singh stop being a brick wall for more than two seconds. He looked Barry up and down a few times. He knew that fearful look better than anyone.

"You haven't come out to him yet."

Barry shook his head "To anyone."

"What is Joe going to do, think you're disgusting?"

"I don't know. Him being okay with his boss and him being okay with me..."

"Say no more." Singh held up his hand. "Like I said, it's none of my business. I have my own man to worry about." He put a folder in Barry's hands and walked away. "And for the record, if this is the reason you've been showing up on time and working like you have, then Clarington-to me-you're a saint."

The couple stood speechless as David Singh walked back to his office.

"Thank you" Barry whispered trying not to get emotional.

"And you said he was an a-hole."

"You're going to need a name, oh, and a uniform too." Cisco said later that day at S.T.A.R. Labs.

"He's really having fun with this isn't he?" Hunter said watching the Latino go crazy, running around the room gathering everything he needed for Hunter's bike.

"Let's just hope he doesn't ruin that bike for good. It's not exactly yours." Caitlin said looking over Cisco's designs. "Nothing too flashy, okay? The point is to draw away attention. He's in, Barry gets the criminal, he gets any hostages or people in danger out, he slips away."

"He really is a sniper." Barry muttered.

"Sniper...hey, that's not bad-"

"Don't even think about it!" Caitlin and Hunter snapped at Cisco at the same time.

"Bank robbery on main, they have hostages." Caitlin said over the phone.

"We're up" Barry said smiling.

"You don't think anyone will think I'm your sidekick right?"

"Please, with this body." Barry said wrapping his arms around his core. "I should be worried about being called the sidekick.

"We should go." Hunter said smiling. "I don't want to be late my first day."

"And then victory sex after?"

Hunter grinned mischievously. "Then victory sex after."

 **Dont forget to leave a review and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10-Arrow

**You all asked for Team Arrow, so heres team Arrow(two of them anyways). Dont for get to leave a review and tell me what you want to see next.**

Hunter sped on the road, unseen by anyone. He really didn't see the point in the new suit if he was just going to stay invisible the whole time. But, with the comfortable fit, cool design, and nice blue color; who was he to complain? Out of the corner of his eye he could see Barry whizzing past him. The little ball of yellow lightning was hard to keep up with, even with Cisco's modifications to his bike and the GPS connecting them both.

"I'll go in through the front. You go through the side and get the hostages out." Barry ordered over the COM.

"Got it."

The plan went off without a hitch, which was rare for Team Flash. In no time at all the criminals were tired up in the same rope there hostages were. "A taste of their own medicine." Barry had called it grinning. Hunter sped both of them back on his bike with Barry grinning and laughing about it the whole way there. He was genuinely happy about being the Flash, about having his powers. That feeling had started to fade and his powers were becoming a burden until now. For that, he was grateful to Hunter for more than just being there for him. They were a team now, in more ways than one. A duo that so far felt like it could never be stopped. He was so lost in the happiness high from what happened that the pain his side didn't even take effect until they got to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"I thought I heard a gunshot." Hunter said carrying him in. The wound was bleeding and red liquid was soaking into his suit from a bullet hitting him. Barry hadn't even noticed he missed catching one when they fired at him. Now the bullet was embedded into the right side of his torso, and Cisco was probably going to be huffing and puffing about the blood on his suit for days.

"I thought you were faster than a speeding bullet." Joe said as Caitlin worked on getting the metal out of his side.

"They fired five shots and I only have two hands Joe. Fast or not…" He yelped as Caitlin pulled the bullet out of his wound "it still doesn't rule in my favor too much."

"Well, we'll just have to work on getting you faster than five speeding bullets, Mr. Allen." Dr. Wells said "now Cisco, if I may ask; what is that?" He said wheeling over to Hunter's suit.

"Oh, that's Hunter's suit. He's been helping Barry out in stealth mode. It's pretty dope."

"He... _what_?!" Dr. Wells' eyes filled with fear for a few seconds. "And when were you going to tell me? I knew you were evaluating Clarington's powers, but this is a different matter entirely!"

"Okay, okay, I should have mentioned it to you." Cisco said backing up slightly. Dr. Wells never got this angry this quick before.

"Since when does he have powers?" Joe said looking at Barry.

"You never told Joe?" Caitlin asked.

"Can we not talk about this while I'm getting stitches please?!" Barry said gripping the sides of the examination table.

"Can you guys go to the lab while I finish up?" Caitlin said glaring at everyone to emphasize her point of 'get out.'

"Okay, I'm in the dark and I better be in the light real quick." Joe said still eyeing Hunter suspiciously and putting a hand close to his gun pouch.

"Okay, well Hunter's a meta-human." Cisco started out. "He turns invisible and it's really cool and-"

"Show me" Joe said still looking at the blonde.

Hunter nodded and turned invisible for a few seconds. "All I was doing was getting the hostages out of the bank safely. That's all, I'm in, and then I'm out. No one but Barry even knew I was there, and I want to keep it that way. Barry is this city's hero, not me."

Joe's shoulders relaxed and his face softened. "Alright, but I still don't trust you." He said putting his chin up "not until I see you in action."

"Understandable" Hunter nodded "but, even if you don't trust after you see me. I'm still not going anywhere. Whether you like it or not, Barry and I are a team now."

And with that, Hunter turned on his heels and went back into the medical room to his boyfriend.

Barry groaned as he came to. His side had stopped hurting, which was good. He could still feel the stitches in his side, but they were healing, his blood pumping to the wound and the white blood cells doing their job.

"Heard you got a new partner" Barry's eyes shot opened fully and looked around the room. Felicity Smoke was standing above him. She was smiling at him brightly with her usual blonde ponytail and office-appropriate attire.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Barry asked smiling at her.

"You didn't answer the question Barry." Oliver said coming in.

"Technically she never asked one." Barry smirked and sat up some, carefully not to rip any of his stitches.

"How many times can I tell you not to be careless in your fights until you do it?" Oliver huffed.

"One more time wouldn't hurt" Barry said smiling. "I'm fine, really, it's just a bullet."

"First time anyone's said that." Cisco joked before greeting the two visitors.

"So...did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Barry" Felicity sighed "did you get a new partner, because if not we have a problem."

"Okay yes, I have a new partner." Barry said "is this why you traveled all this way? Because you could've just called."

"No, but-"

"Barry, you're up" Hunter said smiling and holding two cups from Jitters. Hunter put the espresso (with a shot of Courvoisier, of course) on the bedside table next to Barry. He stopped mid-sip of his own drink as he finally noticed the two individuals staring at him. He glanced at Barry, hoping for an introduction.

"Hunt, this is Oliver and Felicity, two of my friends from Starling City."

"Hunter Clarington" he said holding out his hand "Nice to put names to the faces. Barry told me about his little adventures in Starling."

At this Oliver glared at Barry and he shook his head slightly. Hunter didn't know about the Arrow's identity quite yet.

"Don't trust him" Felicity said to Barry once every one is gone.

"What?"

"Barry, he's not who he says he is." Felicity said "his name is really Cooper Sheldon. I went to college with him until he created a virus to get him arrested." Barry gave her a strange, unbelieving look. "I'm serous Barry; he's a criminal who can't be trusted. He kidnapped me and my mother and held me at gunpoint!"

Barry seemed to waver. Hunter wouldn't do anything like that. He couldn't open his own desktop, let alone create a virus serious enough to get himself arrested.

"But...Felicity-I went to high school with him. He joined the army right after graduation. He never went to college."

"Well, unless he suddenly has an evil twin, he's the same guy." Felicity placed a hand on Barry's and stroked it with her thumb. "I'm sorry Bear."

Barry paced around his room, biting off every nail on his fingers down to their plates.

"He can't be-it's not possible, he wouldn't-" he muttered, going over in his head how this was all some cruel joke. How could Hunter, the man he loved, and his new partner in fighting crime _be_ crime? This had to be a joke, this had to be. Hunter wouldn't lie to him. He wouldn't fake something like this.

But what if it was real?

What if Felicity was right and he had been faking this whole time?

What else had he been lying about?

Did Hunter even love him for real?

Barry was so wrapped up in his own mind and his own anxiety that he didn't notice the salt water until he tasted it. Hot tears were-and had been- streaming down his face for the past half hour he'd been here.

"No, no, stop it!" He scolded to himself. "Stop crying, stop, you don't care! He doesn't-he doesn't mean..." _He doesn't mean anything_. He couldn't even think it without his gut twisting in a horribly awful way. He felt sick.

What was he going to do if he found Felicity was right? He couldn't bring himself to think about cast Hunter aside. He hadn't come this far in caring for him just to lose him a second time.

God, the first time crushed him enough.

Without meaning to, his mind transported him to the day Hunter left Dalton. No, Hunter didn't leave. Hunter was taken from Dalton. Forcibly removed was the correct term. Pulled away by his parents after the steroids fiasco, even after it was proved it was just salt water and Hunter was just trying to do a sort of sugar-pill-effect with the Warblers. The Claringtons put Hunter and his belongings into a car and drove off, taking some of Barry's heart, soul, and for a little while, a little of his sanity with them.

After watching the car drive away Barry sat on the floor crying in his half-empty dorm room for days. He didn't eat, didn't come to Warbler practice. He was drifting through one class to the next. If it wasn't for Nick and Jeff he probably would've failed his junior year, and possibly starved himself to death.

Wait

Nick and Jeff

Nick and Jeff, his two best friends that got married the summer of his sophomore year in college.

The wedding both him and Hunter Clarington had attended.

"Felicity," he said getting the blonde on the phone. "What years was this 'Cooper Sheldon' in jail?"

"It's a different guy Felicity, I'm telling you. They may look similar, but it's not him. None of the time lines between him and Cooper line up. He was with you in college when Hunter was with me in high school. He was in jail when Hunter was at some friends of ours wedding. I'm telling you the truth!"

"Okay, okay, I'll look into it more." Felicity said jumping to one of the computers in the lab.

"Why is he so important to you anyways? You meet him for, what? A few weeks and you trust him enough to let him become your partner. What if he double-crosses you at some point?" Oliver said folding his arms.

"I never questioned any of your team members." Barry said trying to sound annoyed instead of nervous. "And for the record, I didn't meet him a few weeks ago. I met him when I was 16 and lived with him until he transferred to military school. I know him and he knows me probably better than any of you. I learned never to throw my lot against Hunter a long time ago. I trust him."

"Okay" Oliver nodded with raised eyebrows. "Well, if he's part of your team, and you know he has your back...I guess I can tolerate him."

"Thanks" Barry said, a little dry in his tone, but smiled none of the less.

"Barry's right" Felicity said after a few minutes of just listening to her keyboard click in awkward silence. "The timelines don't match up. I guess the first part of our trip was for nothing."

"First part?" Barry questioned knitting his eyebrows together.

"We found a body you might want to take a look at. It should be here in a few hours." Oliver said, getting closer to the speedster. "And make sure Wells isn't here when we bring it in."

"So...if this is Wells" Caitlin said looking over the crumpled, decaying body. "Then who have we been working for?"

Barry looked over the mummy and tried not to focus on the bile he felt nagging to come up his throat. It was just the three of them examining the little present Oliver left. They set Wells (or whoever their boss was) up to go to a conference in Cincinnati while they ran the tests.

"I don't know" Barry said gripping the table. "Maybe we can sneak a DNA test somehow, I don't know?" He started shaking slightly.

"Barry, you alright man?" Cisco said "I know this is freaky, but you look like you're going to faint."

"I just-" Barry swallowed "follow me."

Barry led them into his lab and pulled up the map of Central. "This is everything I know about my mom's murder." He started. He pulled back the paper one more time to reveal a red string covered slide with news articles about the person he looked up to for years. "This is all me and Joe know about Dr. Wells...or whoever that is."

His two friends looked to the slide, to Barry, then back to the slide.

"Why would you do all this?"

"I...I think Wells is the one that killed my mother." The statement rattled the room like a gun shot. "Harrison is the reverse Flash."

"Barry, hey are you alright?" Hunter said shaking his lover awake after he started screaming "flashback?"

"Mm hmm" Barry nodded and wiped his brow.

"Is this why you want to stay over?"

"Yeah" Barry nuzzled into Hunter's chest as the blonde handed him a glass of water. "Hunt, what am I going to do about Wells? I can't even sleep without thinking about that night. If I have to face him...if I have to look into the face of my mom's killer and my worst fear..."

"Hey, hey look at me Barry." Hunter said cupping his cheeks. "You're not going to be alone. You don't have to keep your fear in and be tough all the time. I'll be there with you if it does come down to a battle between you and that yellow suited maniac. Caitlin and Cisco are going to be helping you too."

"What if I fail? What if he kills someone else?"

"Barry, doing the 'what if' game never helped anyone" Hunter said firmly. "It's okay to be scared, but try to deal with what you have. For all you know Wells could be clean of being the Man in Yellow."

Barry nodded and held onto Hunter like a rock. That's what he had been since he arrived, his rock, his stronghold. That comfort that he could cling to. The someone that told him it was okay to be scared, to not be a 'man's man' all the time that he never got with Joe.

He started shaking and sniffing. "Please, don't ever leave okay?"

"Barry..." Hunter sighed and ran his fingers through his brown, slightly wavy bed head. "I can promise you I'll never leave you intentionally." He said pushing his bangs out of Barry's soft face. "My officers will have to brag me by my toes."

Barry looked up at him and laughed a little. "Sometimes...sometimes I forget you're in the Army."

"That's not good." Hunter said cupping his cheeks. "Don't worry, Cisco and I have been working on me transporting. It's not much right now, a few feet at most. But if I can keep working on it...if I can travel long distances-"

"You'll be here when I need you?"

"Even if I'm at training or something. I do need to do a few of those each year Bear. I can't get out of that. The longest one in basic was four weeks, so I won't be gone long. But like I said, if I can get out of it, I will."

"Four weeks? You know how much can happen in this city in four weeks Hunter?"

"A lot, I know. But you can handle it. I know you can. Don't get dependent on me for your crime-fighting. You are this town's hero, not me. You can do a lot on your own." Hunter kissed his forehead. "You're the boss."

"I'm not all that great at leadership."

"That's a load of bull. If you can handle the freshman Warblers, you can handle Caitlin and Cisco. With Cisco it's basically the same thing."

"Hey, now you're just being mean."

"See your defending them already." Hunter chuckled as Barry lightly hit his chest. "You keep doing that and you'll bruise me."

"Payback for all the hickies." Barry said laughing. "Don't worry, I still love you."

"Love you too Bear." Hunter said kissing the speedster and placing him in his lap. In about a minute they were moaning, grinding on each other, and Barry's pants were off at lightning speed and tossed on the floor.

"Well that got intense quickly." Barry paled as he turned to the window. The source of the unfortunately recognizable voice was sitting on Hunter's opened window sill, hood up and bows in hand. It was too dark to tell, but Barry knew the Arrow was either about to kill him or smirking like the devil.

"Why me?" Barry groaned into his hands. Oliver chuckled and took off his hood, entering the little room.

"Queen-you're the Arrow" Hunter blinked "why am I not surprised?"

"Felicity is hearing this too by the way." Oliver said grinning at Barry who was red down to his chest and looked like he was trying to turn into a turtle.

"I hate you all." He groaned.

"I know" Oliver laughed.

The Arrow team had to leave soon enough, but not before teasing Barry and Hunter whenever they were alone. Once the embarrassment wore off Barry was actually glad to have someone to talk to about Hunter. With Iris still in the dark he couldn't talk relationships with her and ask for advice like he normally would. So Felicity was sort of his replacement. She was no boy guru, but she was a good listener. Oliver had gotten himself accustom to alternating between smiling at them both, to glaring a hole into Hunter's head whenever they acted like a couple. Barry enjoyed it, enough so to question why he was hiding things from his friends at all.

But one text and that question was erased from his mind.

"What's the matter?" Hunter asked wrapping his arms around Barry's thin waste as the speedster was sitting in his lap.

"Iris just texted me about her roommate from college" Barry said Apparently...I have a double date."

Dr. Wells wheeled into his secret room, gripping the arm rests in his chair in anger.

"Gideon!" He yelled once the doors were closed.

"Yes?" A mechanically female voice answered.

"Show me the future." He demanded. What he saw made him get up from his chair and kick the wall.

"No, no, this can't be!" He said looking at the future news article. What once stood there, a disastrous page about the Flash's abrupt disappearance, was completely wiped clean. Even the author had changed from Iris West-Allen, to Iris West-Thawne.

"This can't happen. I won't waste 15 years just to see it all burn now! Gideon give me the location of Hunter Clarington's apartment." Dr. Wells turned to his bright yellow suit. "It's time I do something about him."

"Locating the dwelling of Hunter Allen-Clarington, 2015."


	11. Chapter 11-Date Night

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Dont forget to leave a review and tell me if you have any ideas for the story. Im going to be holding a contest for Hunters superhero name, so tell me what you want it to be in a review or PM and why. Love you all for your support!**

"Barry, this is my college roommate Michaela. Michaela this is my foster brother and best friend Barry."

Barry was a little taken back by the introduction. Iris rarely included 'foster brother' in his description.

"Hi" he said smiling at the women in front of him. She had a confident demeanor to her. She had hair cut to one side, flowing just above her chest in waves. Unlike Iris she wore casual clothes, a simple t-shirt, jeans with safety pins on the rips, and converse. She was pretty, Barry had to admit that.

"I'm Micky" she said smiling.

"Great, now you guys are acquainted, let's get to that movie!" Iris said grabbing Eddie and the two, dragging them to their theater. Barry got popcorn for all of them. Micky was energetic and a bit random. Barry liked that she brought silliness to their little group. While he was in no way going to date her, he thought she might be great as a friend.

"So I'm guessing you had about as much choice in this double date as I did." Micky whispered when Iris and Eddie had to sit away from them due to Barry getting there so late.

"If you mean none whatsoever, then yes." She chuckled.

"I had to put up with her for four years, how did you do it most of your life?"

"Patiently" Barry smiled. "Iris has great intentions, but it can take her awhile to catch onto things. But she's still a good sister."

"Yeah, I can certainly say she has good intentions hooking me up with guys, even though I'm engaged to a girl."

"I'm dating a guy." Barry blurted out before he even had time to say otherwise. They both smiled at each other.

"You want to sneak out of here and go criticize The Insurgent movie across the hall. The theaters practically empty. I kind of hate romance movies."

"Now you're sounding like someone I'd date." Barry joked slipping right out under Iris and Eddie's noses.

"Did you see that chicks face when she saw the lead guy? Seriously it's like they want us to throw something at the screen."

"I know" Barry laughed imitating the love at first sight, completely smitten look. "I mean come on! They don't even know each other's names yet!"

"That's what I always hated about movies was the 'love at first sight' bull they always put in. Love takes time, energy, effort, hardship, and a lot more. It can't come overnight you know?"

"I know firsthand. When I first met my boyfriend I hated his guts." Barry felt happy he could talk so casually about Hunter to someone.

"Really? That sounds like a movie plot."

"A musical plot, I won't accept anything else other than a musical with the amount of singing we both did."

"Oh, can I have a sample?"

"Maybe some other time" Barry said chuckling.

"Barry Allen, are you asking me out? I'm an almost married lesbian, how naughty."

"Hey, maybe I, you, Hunter, and that fiancé of yours can go to karaoke sometime."

"She'd like that." Micky said chuckling. "And maybe I can be your beard when we go out."

"What-I don't need a beard!"

"You're own foster sister said that you were straight, and I'm guessing this goes for Mr. West too am I right?"

Barry ducked his head.

"Why? I'm not pushing you or anything but you're like what? 26, 27 years old, and as far as I know they're not homophobic. The only reason I didn't tell Iris about Maddy is because I wanted to surprise her when she gets here next week."

"It's complicated with them, especially Joe. Yes they're not homophobic, but I know they'll treat me different. They won't just see me as Barry anymore."

"Can't you just talk to them about it if that does happen?" Micky asked quietly. "Can I let you in on a little secret? That almost always happens. There's going to be this awkward transition time after you come out, when everyone is getting used to it; and that's okay. Sometimes a little uncomfortableness is needed to grow. At least they're going to be trying. If you talk to them about it and not treat it like an elephant in the room, then it will slowly become regular territory for them too. It's a process Barry. I'll help you if I can if you need someone to talk to. Believe me, everyone needs a gay buddy in their life."

Barry smiled and held up his hand. "I'll be your pan pal then?"

"Gay buddies all the way!" She said giving him a high five instead of shaking it.

"No, now shut up and watch...I actually like this part."

"So how was your so called date? Do I need to be worried?" Hunter asked when Barry came through the door of his apartment later that day.

"No, but she did give me some good advice." Barry wrapped his arms around Hunter's chest while he stirred a pot of soup around, laying his head on the blonde's shoulders.

"This is getting ridiculous." Barry sighed.

"What is, Iris setting up a date for you?"

"Yes, and all of it! The hiding, the pretending, the not being happy with you in front of them like I want to! I'm tired of it! I'm tired of being scarred instead of happy!"

"Whoa, whoa, Bear what happened?" Hunter turned off his burner and hugged him.

"I just-I want everything to be normal… just you and me."

"Barry, it's only abnormal if you make it. Who cares what anybody else thinks, if you want to be happy then don't worry about other people's opinions. You care so much about others, enough to dedicate your life to saving them and I love that, I love that about you Bear. But sometimes you just need to think about yourself and what you want. Not all the time, just sometimes. Here, sit down for me."

"Why?"

Hunter ignored him and sat him down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Now, just take a deep breath, and think about what you want to do. Not Iris, not Joe, not your dad, not me, you Barry Allen."

"I'm not sure."

"Yes you do, if you didn't you wouldn't be so upset."

"I..." Barry held Hunter's hand and he placed the other on his cheek. "I want to be with you. Really be with you. No more secrets. No more hiding. Just me and you."

"You mean you're-" Barry nodded and Hunter grinned broadly.

"I'm telling everyone. I don't care what they think. I want to be happy so I'm going to be happy with you here."

"You practically live here anyways. You have more stuff in our room then in your room in the West's house."

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Barry smirked.

"Yes Barry, I'm asking you to move in. Not that you haven't done that."

Barry hugged Hunter tight and laughed. Hunter spun Barry around a few times before setting him down.

"I love you." Barry whispered kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Barry, so much."

Hunter held one of Barry's hands and wrapped an arm around his thin waist, humming lightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing with my boyfriend" Hunter hummed as he slow danced in a little circle.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Telling me what I needed to hear instead of what I wanted to hear." Barry kissed him again. "You keep doing that."

"You keep needing that." Hunter smiled and slowly spun Barry around. "I love you, so I want to help you. Telling you just what you want to hear, giving in and treating you like a child, that's not going to do you any good."

"How did you get so wise between junior year and now?" Barry teased and Hunter lifted him up by the waist and hauled him to the table again.

"You little stinker. I wasn't that bad!"

"Yes you were. You were boarder line ignorant to everything."

"And then I grew up and fell in love with you, and you gave me the wonderful little advice of 'ignorance is not bliss and the world lied to you, by the way you're an A-hole.'"

Barry laughed and kissed Hunter again. "It was great advice."

"I needed it, along with most things you said about my ego."

"You're welcome. You're amazing, once you stopped trying to be your dad."

Hunter chuckled and nodded. "Now let's get to dinner before we both go starving."

 **How do you want Barry and Hunter to come out? Tell me! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Dont forget to leave a review and tell me if you have any ideas for the story. Im going to be holding a contest for Hunters superhero name, so tell me what you want it to be in a review or PM and why. Love you all for your support.**


	12. Chapter 12-Snart and Gone

**Hey guys! Im really glad you guys liked the last chapter, and I hope this one was worth the wait. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me so many wonderful suggestions. I hope I can one day colab with all you lovely people, because youre awesome! One thing I might go back and change from the first few chapters is have Barry be Pansexual, not Bi. Ive been learning a lot about it and it seems to fit Barry a lot more since he accepts pretty much everyone you know? Tell me if youre okay with the change or not. Or if I should do it.**

 **love you guys 3**

"So Iris told me you went on a date yesterday" Joe said when they both were at lunch. "Why is it when something happens in your life I always hear it from her and not you?"

"Because it wasn't a date" Barry said looking up from his pizza.

"You and a girl sneezing off from a movie isn't a date?"

"No! Joe we just saw another movie because Iris' romantic ridiculousness was killing us both."

"Well, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, we talked about quite a lot actually." Barry looked down at his hot chocolate, thinking if now was a good time to tell Joe. "Not romantic talking or anything, but it was nice to talk about stuff other than criminal and flash stuff."

"I understand that perfectly. Talking about nothing but work can get old, real fast." Joe chuckled.

"So yeah...I invited her and her fiancé to karaoke with Hunter and me. Micky told me a lot about her and I wanted to meet her."

"It's...a girl?" Joe asked making Barry sink a little.

"Yes, Micky and Maddy are a lesbian couple." Barry stated, gripping his pizza. "You got a problem?"

"No, I'm just not used to that yet."

At this point, Barry was sweating; Micky's words from the previous night ringing in his ears.

"Well...she's coming over next week. So please just...learn to get used to it please."

Barry left after that, going up to his lab and finishing his pizza there. Hunter came back with Chinese food from across town and talked it out with Barry, eating outside the lab until their lunch hour was over.

Maddy and Micky went to karaoke with the two the next week. Unfortunately the double date ended a bit early due to a distress call from S.T.A.R. labs.

"So who is this guy?" Hunter asked getting on his bike. His suit had been completed, similar to Barry's own Flash suit, only with blue and gray patterns outlining his muscles and form, with hints of silver in the gloves, boots, and helmet.

"Leonard Snart, only we call him Captain Cold. He's not a meta, but he's still dangerously armed. He has a cold gun that can go to absolute zero."

"Hence the name?"

"Yeah, so just be careful. He's got a whole crew behind him and they're all armed with similar guns only with fire and gold."

"So be extra quiet, got it."

Hunter and Barry went over the plan with Cisco and Caitlin over the headset while they rushed to the building.

"Quick, Barry, Hunter needs a code name in case you get caught." Cisco said. "I have a list."

"Hurry, we're almost there!" Barry said running blocks faster than Hunter to get to the building.

"Chameleon?"

"They don't actually turn invisible Cisco" Caitlin dead panned.

"Glamor?"

"Sounds too much like your murdering girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, okay how about Silver?"

"The color of my powers when I teleport, real creative." Hunter said with a tone not unlike Caitlin's.

"It will have to do for now, I'm here." Barry said getting all the civilians out of the now burning bank.

"Looks like Heatwave is here, and there's a chance Golden Glider and some of the other rouges might be too."

"Alright, I'm going in." Hunter said turning invisible and going into the building. He spotted a little girl and tried to teleport her out, but she screamed and crying. Fearing the girl might get to much attention and draw one of the rogues to his location; he turned visible for a few seconds and shushed her. She stared in awe for a few seconds, but stayed silent as Hunter picked her up bridal style and teleported her out of the building. Hunter continued teleporting people out while he heard Barry and what must have been Snart bantering to each other.

Barry weaved through the shots of ice and fire, dodging Snart and Rory's gun fire.

"What gives Scarlet? Thought we had a deal?" Snart said shooting and hitting Barry in the shoulder, knocking him down.

"Thought not killing people was part of it!" Barry yelled, clearly mad and disappointed that Snart almost trapped a group of people in a burning building.

"Yes, well setting the pretty little bank of fire wasn't part of the plan. Someone just couldn't control his weapon too well." Snart said turning to Mick who was laughing at the flames. Snart started freezing the building and putting out the fire, more annoyed about the fire- and Mick- then the speedster on the ground. Barry spun his arms creating a vortex, putting the rest of the fire out.

"Is everyone out?" Snart huffed at Barry.

"Yeah, we cleared the building." Barry said flinching at his slip up. Snart seemed unfazed.

"We?" Mick shouted confused, aiming his gun at Barr; which followed a creek in the wood from the weak floor above.

"Let's go, no use in being here longer then we have to." Snart said grabbing what bags of cash hadn't been left near the fire, eyeing Barry. "Mick!"

Reluctantly Mick Rory turned around, grabbing the remaining bags, and following the head of the rouges out of the building. What Barry and Hunter didn't know was that Snart actually stayed behind, spying on the scarlet speedster. At first he was perplexed on why someone like Barry would be talking to himself. He seemed like such a stable kid. His gripped tightened on the wood when Hunter appeared out of thin air.

"Are you alright? I saw one of them hit you."

"Snart, I'll be fine. It'll go away in a few hours."

"Alright" Hunter said "you made a deal with a criminal?"

"He found out who I was. He doesn't go to jail by my hand and he doesn't reveal my identity to the world, and he and his rogues don't kill anyone."

"That's...okay wow. So if you have the deal why did you come here in the first place?"

"He had people trapped in a burning building, the deal says nothing about saving people while a robbery goes on, just that he doesn't get arrested."

"You and your loopholes, and you wonder why people wanted you to be a lawyer." Hunter chuckled.

"No, lawyers are cold hearted. He could never pull it off." Leonard Snart said, smirking from the shadows. "Well, aren't you interesting."

"Leave him alone Snart."

"Why should I? You know everyone on my little group."

"I'm sure there's someone you're hiding. And where's Mick?"

"He left with the cash."

"Just get out of here would you-" Barry stopped when he heard first responders entering the building. Barry grabbed Hunter and Snart and ran.

"Why did you stick around!" Barry shouted at Snart, gripping his in injured arm.

"You don't slip up often scarlet. 'We,' could you make it more obvious?"

"Just get out of here, and leave him alone." Barry said leaning on Hunter.

"Fine Scarlet, l find out who your little boyfriend is. I have my ways."

"He's not my-"

"Don't cry a river Barry." Snart said gazing up at Hunter. "I guess I'll be seeing you." Snart smirked, turning to the brunette; but not before Hunter punched him square in the face.

"Leave, Barry's hurt and we don't have time for playing this game!" Hunter scowled until Barry pulled him back. "Bear, you're bleeding!"

The speedster looked down, and sure enough his arm was now soaking red.

"I'm alright."

"My face isn't." Snart spat. "Red, tell your rookie he can't go around punching people you have a bargain with!"

"Sorry, thought someone like you could take a punch." Hunter said getting angrier.

"Boys!" Barry screamed. "Just leave it be! Snart, get out of here! I'll talk to him myself! I don't need you making him worse!"

Snart was a little taken back. He'd never seen the hero loose his temper, even raise his voice.

"Barry I..."

"Just get us back to the lab." Barry said with his knees weakening. Hunter picked him up bridal style, smiling apologetically. Barry simply hung onto Hunter's shoulders.

"Alright scarlet, since he's still in training I'll let the spur punch go, but that doesn't mean I'm still watching you." Snart turned on his heals back toward the city. "See you around scarlet...ghosty."

"That was a disaster!" Barry yelled as Caitlin bandaged his frostbite and cuts.

"Barry calm down. So Hunter punched Snart in the face, is that really that bad?" Joe said smiling a bit.

"Yes" Barry hissed. "Now he knows he exists! The whole point of Hunter coming with me was that he'd stay in stealth mode. Snart is the head of the rogues, now every criminal in town is going to know about you."

"Barry calm down." Hunter said "I'm sorry I lost my temper, okay?"

Barry sighed. "I know how he can be, but you have to control your emotions. You have to keep your head clear otherwise you'll do more harm then help. You have to think on the fly a lot, but you need to do it wisely."

"I know" Hunter said biting his lip.

"Well, working with Caitlin and Cisco might help. You should work on the teleporting, before the man in yellow shows up again. Just like I need to get faster."

"Alright." Hunter nodded. "I'll stay grounded for a while. Learn a little more before I jump again."

"That's more like it." Barry winced as Caitlin finished up his bandages.

"We should probably get Barry home. He needs his arm for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I got a sick training planned!" Cisco said packing a drone up with missals.

"And Mr. Allen, if you would be more careful in the future. Don't let Clarington do anything like what he did again. Get Leonard Snart angry and he might just do more then burgle people." Dr. Wells said, finally rolling out of the lab. "We start in the morning. Be here by 9, both of you." He said scowling at Hunter before rolling out of the cortex.

"Well that went great." Hunter said scuffling inside his apartment with Barry looking no better. They were both sore and drained from training, as it had lasted well into the night.

"So beat...and I didn't even get faster. All this training was for nothing."

"Hey, you worked on your reflexes too, not everything is about speed. You're going to need to wit too to beat Reverse Flash, not just your speed. You're more then your legs, although they are hot." Hunter said scooping him up on the couch.

"Oh, and what about the rest of me?" Barry said smirking, tilting Hunter's chin up.

"The rest of you is practically burning gold." Hunter said kissing him. "Thank you for all of this."

"Your welcome...Silver Ghost."

"I can't believe that's the best the newspaper could come up with."

"Well, that little girl you saved described what she saw. It's pretty good for an eight year old." Barry said laughing. "It's better then the streak."

"I guess I can live with it. Besides, SilverFlash sounds pretty cool."

"Yes it does." Barry blushed and continued kissing Hunter, sitting comfortably on his lap.

The two were so immersed in each other, Barry had little time to react. It all happened so fast.

Electricity went out.

Water rose from the sink and wine floated.

Barry saw red and yellow

A whooshing crackle and he found himself suddenly on the floor.

Barry ran.

 **Please dont kill me...**

 **As always please review and tell me what you though of Hunters name. Suggestions are always gladly read and received :)**


	13. Chapter 13-Man Left Behind

**Yes, here is the end of the cliff hanger...or is it? muh ha ha! Hope you guys like it and dont forget to review and give me any ideas yo have on what you want to happen next. I love your guys inputs. Love ya guys!**

"Hey Dad" Iris greeted as she entered the CCPD. "Is Barry upstairs? He hasn't answered his phone all day."

"No, he didn't come in today. He's not at S.T.A.R. labs with Cisco?"

"No, Cisco and Caitlin have been looking for him, Hunter, and Wells. They both were a no show this morning for coffee."

"Oh...I'm sure they'll turn up. I'll go down there. I'm sure you have work to do right?" Joe said sternly, grabbing his things and heading for his car.

Joe entered S.T.A.R. labs in a rush.

"Where is he?"

"In bed" Caitlin said pointing to Barry. "He was running nonstop last night looking for the man in yellow."

"He kidnapped Hunter" Cisco said softly. "Either he's been running around for clues, looking for signs here, or curled up in a ball."

Joe walked over to Barry's sleeping form, a scowl and tear marks chiseled into his pale face.

"This is the first time I've been able to get him to take a break." Caitlin said "he must feel horrible."

"Losing a partner is never easy."

"He's not lost forever." Caitlin said "we'll get him back."

"Will we?" Joe asked walking to the control desk. "The man in yellow...Wells, he killed Barry's mother in nothing but cold blood. Who says he hasn't already done so to Hunter?"

"Joe you can't think like that. We'll never get him back that way. That won't do any of us any good."

"And giving Barry false hope will?" Joe asked looking over the spots they checked.

"If it was Iris you wouldn't feel that way." Caitlin mumbled going into her labs.

Iris and Eddie were walking along the long bridge, going over central city's many rivers. It was foggy, but not all that cold. A perfectly romantic night.

"Don't worry Iris, Barry and the others will find Hunter. They'll have their future." Eddie said, playing with the ring box in his pocket. "I've...actually been thinking about the future a lot, our future… and you being in it."

"Eddie..." Iris started tearing up as the blonde got on one knee.

"Iris West, if you could make me the happiest person in the world, and be my future...my forever. Iris will-"

"Yes" Iris screamed hugging him "yes, I will!"

Eddie slipped the ring on Iris' hand, kissing her sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

No sooner did Iris take her eyes off Eddie did something swish by and knock him off of his feet, sending him flying a few yards away from his proposal spot.

"Eddie!" Iris screamed, seeing the man in yellow's blurry image next to her fiancé. The yellow demon stayed silent, red eyes glowing as he picked up Eddie, dashing off the bridge. Iris screamed and cried.

Then she marched to S.T.A.R. labs, anger pumping through her veins, furry filling her blood with life instead of Oxygen. She could not lose her lover. She would not let the demon the win.

Hunter groaned, his head throbbing. His vision returned to him and he shot up from the cold floor. His arms were bound to a pillar, and there was someone on the other side. He looked around the area, collecting his surroundings.

He heard a groan next to him. Hunter gritted his teeth and made himself move so he could see the other person.

"Eddie?" He whispered seeing the blonde.

"Iris..."

"What? Eddie for god's sake wake up." Hunter kicked at his foot making the other man perk his head up and open his eyes.

"Clarington...what are...where are we?"

"Keep it down" Hunter hissed. He started to work out his and Eddie's bonds, hoping to find a weak spot in the knots.

"It's a fisherman's knot" Eddie said looking at what he was doing.

"Thank you Thawne, you identified a knot. Good job. Now help me get out of it! Stand up a little and stretch out the material so it's not touching the pillar."

"Why?"

Hunter sighed "Because I don't want to transport the whole stupid pillar along with us across the room, bringing the room down and crushing us. Now stop questioning me!"

At this point Hunter knew what was going on. The Man in Yellow, the Reverse Scum Bag, had kidnapped them and was probably going to use them as bate against Barry if they didn't get out of there.

"Transport?" Hunter ignored Eddie and just did what he had to, transporting them both away from the pillar. They were still bound together, but at least they could move.

"You're-how did-oh my-"

"Shut up Thawne and help me cut us loose." Hunter said carefully getting a sharp edge of glass from the floor. He worked at the ropes until they snapped apart, the noise echoing through the walls.

"Smart" Eddie said, rubbing his freed wrist. "Now how do we get out of here genius?"

"I'm working on it." Hunter said skimming the ceiling and walls. "There's no light, no air flow...so where's the entrance?"

"Up there" Eddie said pointing to a small man hole on the ceiling. "Are we in a sewer?"

"Does it smell like a sewer?" Hunter pointed out while the two climbed up. "There's a lot of energy above us though."

"You can sense that?"

"Kind of, I'm still working on it." Hunter said trying to get at the man hole.

"So...if your Silver Ghost does that mean you know who the Flash is?"

"Take a wild guess at my partner Thawne. And for someone in mortal danger you talk a lot."

Eddie paused. "My god...Barry-" he was cut off by a flash of red and yellow. Harrison Wells' red eyes bearing down on him.

"You got out quicker then I calculated. I guess you two aren't as big as idiots as I thought." He chuckled darkly. "You I need alive." He said grinning at Eddie "but you...you I'll enjoy ending. You and Allen's little _romantic pair up_ ruined everything!"

Hunter scowled and got ready for a fight. He knew his chances, but he couldn't just leave Eddie. He was important to Iris just as he was to Barry. He had to get him out too.

"Oh yeah? Ruined what, your ship?" Hunter smirked, creeping towards Eddie's battered body.

"No, my plans Clarington! I had a plan to get back to my time. Everything was working perfectly before you came prancing in and changing the timeline!"

Hunter finally got the speedster in a monologue. When he got close enough he transported himself right to Eddie, picked him up, and warped out.

"Hunter" Eddie croaked. "Just go, leave me. He needs me alive for something. He'll never let you go if I'm with you."

"No man left behind Eddie!"

"Not this time pal. Please, if Barry means as much to you as Iris does to me, you'll do it. I need you to escape and tell them where I am. And that I love them. You'll never do that if you don't drop me right now!"

Every fiber in Hunter's being was screaming at him not to do it. But he silently put Eddie down and transported himself to S.T.A.R. Labs. Tears running down his cheeks. He may not like Eddie much, but he still was leaving him behind. The one thing through all the sweat and blood he went through at boot camp, they told him never to do.

"Barry!" Hunter screamed once he got up to the labs. "Barry! Anyone?!"

Hunter went around, but the lab was completely empty.

"Hunt..." Barry yelled, coming into the lab from his bed, with the rest of the Flash team not far behind. "Hunter, you're alive!" Barry screamed, tears going down his face as he ran to him.

"Barry!" Hunter held Barry as he jumped onto him, almost knocking him over.

"I can't believe...I thought I'd lost you!" Barry sobbed, holding Hunter close. Not even caring Iris and Joe were behind them.

"I'm here, I'm okay" Hunter cooed, caressing the brunette's body to his. Legs around his waist, crying and laughing full on Notebook style.

"I love you" Barry whispered through the sobbing. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Bear." Hunter whispered back, wiping his tears away and cupping his cheek.

Joe cleared his throat behind them. "Hunter...I'm glad your back...but where's Eddie?" Iris stood in the back, gripping her left hand with the ring on it.

Hunter slowly put Barry down, his hands still on his waist. "He...Wells dragged him back into the particle accelerator when we were escaping."

"You were down there?! That whole time and you were right below us?" Cisco gasped.

"In some sort of chamber below it. There were a bunch of pillars and supplies."

"I know what you're talking about." Caitlin said, getting a schematic of the building on her computer. "There, it's the only one that's not collapsed."

"He said he...he needed Eddie for something." Hunter said. "Barry, if we do this...it might just be the final battle between you two. You sure you're ready for it?"

"Yes" Barry hissed. "I had FIRESTORM and Oliver on the way already. And we have you." Barry cupped Hunter's face. "He's killed my mother and ruined my childhood, and that pissed me off, but _no one_ messes with my lover."

Hunter smiled, kissing Barry's forehead and lips. He wasn't looking at the team and their reactions. He didn't need to. He simply picked Barry up and transported them to the roof.

"How do you feel?"

"Lighter." He beamed as Oliver Queen's helicopter was seen coming into view, a man shaped fireball not far behind. "I'm happy you're here. I don't think I could have gone on without you."

"Barry, don't say that."

"But it's true, you've been keeping me going. This is the best things have been for me until you got kidnapped. Losing you...losing my soul mate-"

"Barry stop it, you didn't lose me. So there's no point in thinking about it. Not now." Hunter held Barry close. "I'm here, we're here together. I've got you, and you've got this."

Barry smiled brightly and kissed Hunter, pouring in all the worry from the past few days, the grief, his happiness in the present. Hunter poured in his happiness, his pride for Barry, his motivation. All of it.

None of the two noticed the faint glow in their eyes, the bright light surrounding them, their bodies merging. Until they were one person. Until they realized the mind space they were in was shared. The cores of their beings merging, as well as their powers.

Barry sat opposite Dr. Well's cell. Asking himself over and over again what had happened the last few nights. In the course of a day and a half the team managed to capture the Reverse Flash, and then enlist Captain Cold in transporting the metas away from the particle accelerator. Needless to say that failed. It almost got some of his team killed. And now the same criminals were out in the city again. The worst part was that he owed Captain Cold now. Brilliant.

The only thing Barry had swirling in his mind was the experience he had with Hunter on the roof. When they kissed, they somehow merged their two bodies, minds, and powers into one being. It was odd, and no one knew an explanation. But boy did it feel amazing to be the person him and Hunter made up. It was more then all the love they had put together. It felt a billion times better then sex.

"Hey" Hunter said, coming up to him. "Get anything out of him at all?"

"No" Barry huffed, looking at the closed off door to the cortex. "Hunter...we need to talk about what happened. About how we- did that thing-"

"I have no idea how to describe it either." Hunter sighed. "But I loved it."

"Me too. It only lasted a few minutes though. No one but FIRESTORM saw it.

"That must be normal for them."

"But this was different. I wasn't just sharing your body and mind, we...it's like we made a grown child. All of you and all of me coming together to-make something new."

"We need to find how this works." Hunter nodded. "Maybe if we kiss again?"

"We've kissed plenty of times before."

"But not like that. Not like you thought I was dead and I thought I'd never see you again." Hunter held his hand. "Maybe if we think of that moment. Think of how much we mean to each other. Feel the love we felt at that moment. The connection."

Barry nodded. "Outside. I focus better out there."

Hunter transported them to the roof, standing in the same spot they were not two nights before. They slowly kissed, trying to replicate what they did.

"Nothing's happening." Barry sighed.

"We're forcing it. I think that's the problem."

"I'm getting a drink" Barry growled, speeding off.

"Bear you can't get-" Hunter huffed, following him as much as he could.

When Hunter got to the bar it was completely empty, not even a worker in sight.

"Barry." Hunter said walking to him slowly.

"Vodka's not as fun when you realize it's now just fancy, bad tasting water." He sniffed.

"Barry, talk to me. I know being whoever we were together was great, but until we figure how this all works we can't force it. Like any of your other powers you have to improve slowly or we're going to end up hurt or-"

"But I want it!" Barry shouted. The words ringing off the walls of the empty building. "I want to be that person I was with you! I want to feel safe and okay!"

"Woah, woah, Bear." Hunter held him.

"But it's true. I don't know how, but sharing everything with you somehow made everything seem less. Seem not crushingly overwhelming."

"Barry" Hunter whipped his tears. "Talk to me. I want to make this better for you if I can. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Barry was silently holding on for a few seconds, until he looked up. His eyes and nose red.

"It's just so much...and all of it feels so bad! Hunt! I just want to be able to stop thinking about it. To make it go away. Everything I've done, everything I've failed to do, what other people did to me. It all just storms around in my brain. But I have my life to live. I have a city to save. I just want my mind back and for it to be clear. I want all this to go away!"

Hunter was silent, shocked. He put his hands on Barry's cheeks, wiping the tears away.

"You have to." He whispered. "You have to think about it Barry. You have to think about how bad all these things are. Accept that it happened. Other people did bad things to you. You did bad things, whether by accident or you meant it. It happened. You can't fix some and you can't fix others. Either way they happened. You just have to accept that it did. Think about it and how bad it feels, so you can move on and be okay."

"I'm not okay. It's not okay."

"That's okay too Bear. No one expects you to be okay 100% of the time. Especially not right now. The fact that you're not okay is okay." Hunter held him tight, sitting down on the floor with him. "Here, just sit down for a minute. Close your eyes, and just let your mind get focused on what you're feeling. See them clearly. Breathe."

They sat on the floor for awhile. Holding each other, staying grounded in each other.

Barry let out a few shaky breathes. "All my life I wanted to do this. Save people, make a difference. I never thought doing such a noble thing, would come with this much horrible feelings. All the people I couldn't save...all the people that didn't want to be. And all the people I do save that take it for granted now. How I hurt and heal by doing the same thing." Barry looked up at Hunter. "And you, you help me. Just because you care about me. You love me. Sometimes I wonder why you even do. Like, you're so grounded and stable minded. And I'm a mess. How do you put up with me and mental mess?"

"I care Barry. I care about you. I _want_ to be your ground. I agree, you're a mental mess. I love you anyways because you're mental mess isn't you. It's part of you, but it doesn't define you. It's not all that you are. Same with your powers. You could be powerless and I'd still love you, because you'd still be you. Sweet, caring, intelligent, wonderful you Barry." Hunter smiled, holding his hand. Barry hugged him tight, smiling.

"Thank you. For everything." He breathed. "For being here."

"I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't at least try to help you through this, right? Just communicate to me Bear, okay? If anything do that. Talk to me about how bad it feels. And when something feels good too. Communicate and I'll do the same."

"It's what makes us work, right?"

"Yeah." Hunter kissed Barry's forehead. Barry heard Hunter's hand and rested his head on his shoulder, smiling. Eventually laughing. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too" Hunter smiled. He kissed Barry's cheeks, making the brunette giggle. Happy tears replaced the sad ones as they stayed there, embracing, kissing, laughing. Barry hugged his lover. He opened his eyes.

"Hunt..." Barry breathed, noticing his green glowing eyes in the reflection of the dance floor.

"Mine too" he said, looking at him with bright crystal blue ones.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

They embraced, Barry laughing eventually as their body's glowed. The laughter echoed through the building, Hunter's and Barry's combining into one.

"Barry?"

"Hunt?"

They opened their eyes, staring at the ceiling of the bar.

"Oh...my head." They said, shutting one of their eyes. "How much did you...did I drink?" They sat up. "A lot?"

They looked down, jumping when they saw their reflection in the shinny surface of the floor.

"We...oh this is trippy." They said, looking at themselves.

They were tall, with slightly tanned skin, hair that was brown at the roots, but got blonder as it grew up. It was trimmed on the sides and a bit messy up on the top, going into his forehead a little.

"We'll fix that later. Drunk hair is not working for us...me. Something."

They looked at themselves more, traveling down to their body. They were medium high build, Barry's superhero runners body mixed with Hunter's muscles he acquired at boot camp. Their clothes were a bit ruffled, Barry's sweater over Hunter's dress shirt, with standard jeans and converse from both. The most surprising thing...they had four eyes. A pair from each Barry and Hunter. They blinked, testing out the new facial features.

"Wow" they breathed, working on getting up on their feet. They staggered, catching themselves. "This is so odd-okay." They grounded themselves, walking around a bit. They laughed "this is-this is amazing!" They ran around the bar, jumping ever so often. Eventually speed running around, the lightning and energy green and yellow. They eventually warped to place to place, running in between. They could turn invisible too, running and testing it out all over the building. They stopped in the middle of the dance floor, laughing and catching their breath.

"This is great! This is faster then I've ever been! I mean, that Barry's ever been. Whichever!" They say down. "I got to figure that out. I'm not Barry, and I'm not Hunter...I'm...both? Neither?" They swallowed, looking down at the floor again. "What am I?"

They're contemplation of themselves came to a holt when they saw someone coming into the bar. They panicked, racing to get out. "Wait-our eyes!" They looked around, their four eyes darting around the room until they spotted some sunglasses. They snatched the glasses up and raced out.

"Okay, where are those two?!" Cisco said, working the phone and the coms. "I let them out of my sight for two seconds and they're on the roof then gone."

"You're on your way to becoming a bad parent." Joe grumbled, fiddling with his pistol.

"What's got you all grumpy? Barry got Wells in the chamber, Eddie is fine. Yet you're still on edge and looking like someone kicked a puppy."

"It's those two. They were dating and they didn't tell us. Doesn't that anger you?"

"No." Cisco stated. "In heigh sight, it was a little obvious. Barry practically lived at Hunter's apartment, and then he did, they gave each other bedroom eyes like 24/7, and they just acted like a couple a lot. Didn't you ever notice?"

"No."

"They constantly were touching each other, and Hunter was always the first one to respond and talk to Barry if something was wrong and vice-versa. Hunter's even carried Barry around for no reason a few times. What did you think they were, really good friends?" Caitlin asked.

"Maybe." He scowled. "You two noticed all that and never said anything?"

"We had a lot going on." Cisco said. "Sorry if I was two busy to care if my best friend and his partner were actual romantic partners. He wasn't ready to tell us, so why be mad?"

"I'm not mad about that really-okay I am. But I'm more angry at the fact that Barry never, in all that time raising him, told me he was...you know."

"In to men?"

"Yeah that."

"What's the big deal? Maybe he didn't feel like it was a big enough deal to tell you. Or he just didn't feel ready or comfortable. You can't be angry with him for not telling you." Caitlin huffed. "You know now. So it's done. Be grateful that he had the courage to. It was obviously hard for him to come to this point."

Meanwhile, the new being was walking around town, not really knowing what they were doing. They got to Hunter's apartment okay, warp-running at some points. They sat on the bed, still getting used to them existing.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." They said blankly.

"Well that's a start." They huffed. Their stomach growled. "What do I even cook for myself? Do I cook what Hunter likes, what Barry likes...do I like nothing?!" They said. They walked over to the fridge, picking out a few things that looked tasty.

"I guess I just like everything" they said, trying various food before deciding on a full meal.

"Should we tell the others?"

"I don't know. We've just told them were dating and now we're one person mysteriously. It's a bit of a jump." They sighed. "What do we even call us, I mean me?"

"Not sure...Barry and Hunter, how about Harry?"

"That's short for Harrison. That weird." They said, their nose wrinkling.

"It's the only way our names combine really into something that works."

"We'll think of something. Maybe Cisco can help. After he's done freaking out."

 **Cliff hanger ended :) Glee belongs to Fox, Flash belongs to CW, and fusion belongs to Rebecca Sugar/ Steven Universe.**


	14. Chapter 14-Who, Who are You?

**Long hiatus I know, but i finally uploaded. YAY!**

"What on earth did you do?"

"Why?"

"How did you even-"

"Don't ask" they said cutting Cisco off. They'd just explained what happened at the bar and how they came to be. Most of team Flash was still in shock and confusion. "Seriously I'm not even sure, so don't ask."

"It's incredible" Caitlin said walking around them. "You guys just combined and here you are as one body. And the eyes!"

"Those are starting to freak me out" Joe said, still scowling at the being in front of him.

"I think it's just because Hunter and Barry see things so differently." They said.

"So...Hunter and Barry aren't you?" Caitlin asked.

"No. I'm both...but I'm separate, but I'm kind like their child-no that's not right either. It's more of I'm their combination into something new. It's hard to explain." They said. "I don't normally have to put me into words."

"Let's not focus on what you are then." Iris said. "Is Barry okay?"

"He's...great? We're both great." They said. "Feeling amazing actually!"

They smiled, Cisco brightly smiling back.

"Can I run tests on you?" Caitlin asked.

"Caitlin, you can't just go testing every person that walks in here." Cisco said. "We need a name for them! We can't go around with them not having an identity! That's the real crisis here!"

"True. We can't just go around calling it 'Barry and Hunter.'" Joe said.

"It?" They asked dryly. "I'm not an 'it' Joe. I'm a 'they' thank you."

"You do need a name." Iris said, coming between the two. "I'm guessing because the bad man in our basement Harry is out, yeah?"

"Yeah...though I don't know how else our names would combine."

"What about a name you just like? It doesn't have to be a combination of the two. It can be your own separate name." Cisco suggested.

"I...I guess. I don't know. It's all so new." They said, biting their lip.

"It's okay. You can take your time. It takes a while to figure this stuff out."

"Not for you. You make up names all the time."

"Those are code names, it's different."

"Berry...Hunter...Allen...Clarington." Cisco muttered passing around, naming off about every combination of the names he could think of, while Caitlin got his vitals and basic medical information.

"Allington? Could be shortened to Al?"

"It's not...terrible. At least it sounds like an actual name." They said. "I'm afraid to commit to anything. Like I'm never going to able to change it if I end up not liking it later on."

"You could always change your name. Even a regular person can change their name. You have to pay and fill out paper work to make it official, but still. Nothing is set in stone. You just need a name. We can't keep dodging it or else it's going to get confusing, especially over coms." Caitlin said. "You could think of it as a code name until you figure it all out."

"Yeah...I guess." They mouthed out 'Al' a few times, as if testing it. "I guess that would work for now."

"Al is a nice name in general, not just a good combination." Caitlin nodded. "Short, sweet, good for yelling at you."

They cracked a grin, chuckling a little. "I guess." They laughed.

"Wow"

Professor Stein was walking around Al, amazed at what he was seeing.

"It's like us, but without the nuclear bomb." Ronnie said. "And the eyes...it's just creepy."

"You have white eyes and you're on fire and me having four eye balls is creepy?" Al scowled.

"Point taken." Ronnie smirked.

"Nothing should be creepy to us at this point. Especially to you two." Cisco said laughing.

"What are your powers?" Stein asked still looking over Al.

"Umm...I can run like Berry, but I can transport like Hunter too. At the same time."

"That's awesome! You're more of a ghost then Hunter!" Cisco squealed. "Crime in this city won't stand a chance!"

"Okay...calm down Cisco. I just tested it out coming here."

"We need to test it!" Caitlin piped.

"Can I get used to my body first?" Al said. "Before we go full science mode and make me a lab rat?"

"Alright...get used to your body. Have your fun. But did we all of you forget we still have a psychopath sitting in a cell downstairs?" Joe asked. "We need to do something with Wells-or whatever his name is."

"Like what? He won't talk to Barry at all and he definitely won't talk to me." Al said. "Unless you have any brilliant ideas."

Joe took a step back at Al's comment and smirk. This wasn't like Barry, or Hunter as far as he knew. He wondered if this person was corrupting the two.

"I'll talk to him." Cisco said, looking down at his computer.

"Cisco-"

"I'm the only one that could get through to him." Cisco said cutting Caitlin off. "I have to."

"Just-he can get into your head. Just be careful, okay?" Al said.

"I gathered that." Cisco took a deep breath, taking a recorder with him in his pants before heading down to the cortex.

"He really didn't give you anything?" Al asked as Cisco sat down.

"No, he just rambled and dodged the answer to every question I gave him. He's only going to talk to Barry."

"He tried, he wouldn't even look at the door let alone talk." Al sighed. "Wells isnt answering anyone."

"We have to get something out of him. We can't just let him sit in our basement until he rots." Caitlin said, clearly frustrated with the stress falling on her eyes.

Ronnie came over and held her hand. He gave it a light squeeze before sitting next to her.

"Isn't that what you were planning to do with everyone else that was in that thing?" Joe hissed.

"Dad..." Iris stared at him, eyes disappointed and tense.

"We can't leave him down there. It's too much of a risk having him so close." Al said. "He's not like the others. He's a bigger threat then all of the other guys combined. I guess he always was..."

Al sat down and started rubbing their face. The bridge of his nose was throbbing with stress between their four eyes.

"Barry could try now that he's said it," Iris said sitting next to Al. "You could undo and go talk to him."

Al stiffened. "I-I don't know how. I-I don't want to find out!"

"You will always exist between the two of them. And you split before. Why's this different?"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Al yelled, their bottom eyes tearing up. "I don't want to be split up. This is different than before. Last time I wasn't here long enough to know what was happening or get a ground on what it felt like to be me...but now that I'm here-" they started shaking. "I don't want to go away."

"Al, we need Barry. He's the only one that we have to get information out of Wells." Joe said. "You want him lurking beneath our feet forever?"

Al sat on the floor, head between their knees,

"I can't-"

"We have to-"

"I can't go on facing him alone!"

"I'm here. We'll be okay. I'm not leaving you!"

Al started glowing, his body splitting into two until Barry and Hunter busted out of the light, landing on the floor in different directions.

"What happened?" Barry groaned, holding his head and slowly getting up.

"Barry!" Iris said going to his side and helping him up, Joe following.

"You two split up...it looked horrible," Cisco said, doing the same for Hunter and grabbing a chair for him.

"Felt horrible" Hunter said breathing heavily. They both were recovering from Al's anxiety as it affected their bodies and mind now too.

"I can't go down there. Not by myself!" Barry cried. "I just can't Joe!"

"Bear, this is what you wanted. Catching him, isn't it?"

"Yeah and letting Dad go, but I don't see how he's going to confess."

"You have to try," Iris said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No," Barry said pushing the hand away and getting up to walk out "I don't."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Hunter said scowling at the two.

"You know what Hunter, why don't you go away. Maybe then Barry will actually do things that are right! Ever since you got here you've been nothing but trouble and Barry has been nothing but secretive and rebellious!"

"I didn't encourage him to keep secrets! I _wanted_ him to tell you, but I wasn't going to force him to! He wasn't comfortable with telling you Joe, now who's fault is that?!" Hunter asked, teeth clenching.

Iris took a step back.

"Dad, I think we should talk about this later...this isn't the time to be fighting." She said putting a hand on Joe's shoulder. "It's not his fault."

Joe sighed. "Just get that creep out of here." He said, walking out of the cortex.

Barry came back after half an hour, sitting down next to Hunter, immediately explaining what he got out of the psychopath in their basement.

"He-he was what?"

"His name is Ebard Thawne, and he's from the future," Barry said as he sat down, hands still shaking as he came back from talking with the man in yellow.

"Eddie's last name..." Iris breathed.

"That's why he never hurt Eddy when he captured us both. He wanted Eddy safe. He must be related somewhere down the line." Hunter said.

Barry felt vile in his stomach turn. The thought of Eddie being relative to the man who had destroyed his life and murdered his mother was unbearable.

"If we build his machine he said the portal I create could it could potentially create enough energy to send me back to that night. I can save my mom." Barry said, gripping his chair. "Everything can return to how they were supposed to."

The room stood still. No one knew what to say to that.

"Barry are you sure he's telling the truth. I'd be amazing for your mom to live, but nothing he's said so far has been true, and if he's baiting you to help him-" Hunter shuttered. "I don't want you dead too."

"I don't want to be dead either Hunt, but if there's a chance to save her and I didn't take it...I couldn't live with myself."

"Dont talk like that. Well figure it out, Barry." Cisco said "and if building this thing is going to get rid of him, even if it doesnt allow you to save your mom like he says, itll still mean hes gone. Thats all the motive I need. I want him gone."

"Me too but..."

"But what?"

"He doesnt deserve such a quick get away! He hurt people, he killed people, and hes not getting punished for that? Hes just going to be whisked home while I never get mine back?!"

"Barry we cant do anything but get rid of him, hell escape from prison in a second and we cant leave him down in the particle expectorator. Its our only option if we ever want to get some silence around here." Caitlin said. "please for the sake of that, just get him out of here so we can live. You want a future too dont you?"

Barry opened and closed his mouth several times before looking at Huner. "Yes," he sighed "I want that."

"Okay, so lets build this thing and get his ass away from us" Cisco said grabbing his tools.

 **I'm planning on writing the season 1 finale next, so if you would change anything about the finale (other than *spoiler* Eddies death, obviously) what would it be? I want this version to be satisfying as possible. So DM me any changes you would make about that or season two.**


	15. Chapter 15-How to Get Away With Murder

**So I'm planning on putting a few chapters together since some some of them are a bit short and this is getting very long. Hopefully you guys like this one! Got the app now so I should be posting more frequently :)**

"It-it looks like a jellyfish." Cisco said looking from the blueprints to the machine.

"Stop" Wells snapped as he tiger walked in the glass case. "I don't care what it looks like, just complete it!"

"Alright, alright" Cisco said sighing as he continued the project.

Barry refused to look at Wells, or whatever his name was.

"You sure have a high horse for someone who just got beat, or is it just a giraffe at this point?" Cisco asked waving a screwdriver around as he worked.

Barry snickered at the comment. It was the first sound that resembled a laugh that cane from the speedster since Cisco could remember in recent weeks.

"You should check on Hunter, Barry. I got this covered." Cisco said patting him on the back after the happiness drained from his face "Go."

Barry nodded and exited the particle execrator, despite yells from Wells that the time machine needed to be finished.

He shuttered. One week ago he though time travel was only for Doctor Who, and now he and Cisco were building their very own TARDIS. And they didn't even get to use it!

Instead it was going to be used to launch his mother's murderer, the man who ruined his life, into his own time. That's it. That's all the justice the monster got for killing his mother. All while Barry would still be here cleaning up his mess and feeling like he could never erase the damage Ebard Thawne had done to him. The Reverse Flash got to go home and be happy, never to think about him or the pain he caused Barry, his family, or his team. His dad would be in prison for the rest of his life. There was nothing Barry could do to prove his innocents after Thawne was gone. The closet he got to Thawne in his time would be Eddy, and he was the last person Barry wanted to see in jail or get hurt.

"It's almost done" he said coming into the cortex. He sat down next to Hunter.

"I can't believe you're building this thing for him." Joe said still pacing.

"Joe it's either we build this and get him out of our world forever, let him stay under our feet and have the threat of him escaping and killing us all, or kill him." Barry said nuzzling up to Hunter. "And either of the latter options doesn't sound very pleasant or doable."

"I don't like seeing him walk away anymore then you do Joe, but with his power I don't think we can do much." Hunter huffed.

Barry looked at him motioning him over to the door. They walked through to the opened hallway.

"There's got to be another way to do this. There has too, I can't just watch him go!"

"Barry, if I had any ideas I would have shared them already."

"What if...what if I just- you know-"

They stared at each other, Hunter going silent for a moment.

"Barry...murdering a murder isn't going to anything but produce more murders."

"I know-I know. My mom said it all the time! 'An eye for an eye makes the world blind' I know, but what other option do I have that doesn't just let him walk away free? He gets to go home while I'm still in pain and haven't been happy with my family since that night?!"

"Barry..."

"No, I know what your going to do. Some big speech about me and my happiness and I have to think of the big picture and not think so negatively or clearer then I am. I'm thinking through my anger not my reason, go on. Tell me like you always do-"

"You're right" Hunter said cutting him off, making Barry stop yelling. He stood still out of surprise.

"I-huh?"

"I said you're right. It's not fair he goes free."

Hunter slid down the wall and to the floor, sitting with his arm propped up on one knee. Barry followed him down to the ground, his knees closed off to his chest.

"You remember a few years ago when that soldier that got captured by the Taliban and we traded those terrorist from Guantanamo for him?"

"Yeah, Bo was it? We talked about it in my ethics class I had to take in college. He wandered off his post and got nabbed."

"Yeah, I had just started when it happened. Even if we were in a little training base in Georgia, the place was still buzzing. Everyone seemed to have an opinion on the deal."

"Where's this going?"

"I'm getting there" Hunter said kneeing him playfully. "I didn't like that three people from that group was now just roaming free, while all we got was a guy who didn't want to be with us anymore in the first place. I hadn't learned why yet. 'No man left behind' hadn't been taught as #1 yet. But I learned. It didn't matter who or what Bo did, he was part of our team, he took the same oath as all of us, no matter what he did we were going to get him back. So we did, no matter what. That 'what' was three Taliban. They did what they had to, it wasn't the option anyone thought was good, but it was our only option. We negotiated best we could and did what we had to. All to get our guy back without him being in a wooden box instead."

"You say this like you were with the team making this decision."

"You get what I'm trying to say though don't you?"

"Sometimes you have to do things that don't seem to be good, but are just necessary."

"You can think of another plan for Wells, maybe we can come up with something. But this is our only plan I see that doesn't involve murder or someone else getting hurt. You've seen what he can do."

"All too well." Barry swallowed. "I could-I could take up his offer and save my mother...he wouldn't be here for this decision to have to be made."

"You wouldn't be here either." Hunter said.

"Not necessarily, I get my powers in the other time line. Me and Thawne fight whether he kills my mother or not. And I was going to go to Dalton from the start. My Dad was working on scholarships even back then. I'd still be here, you'd still be here. But my parents would be here too."

"Are you sure?" Hunter said, cupping Barry's cheeks.

"Yes" Barry said in a tone about as reassuring as someone saying icebergs and the Titanic don't go together. "I...I don't know."

Barry leaned his head back, his temple thumping on the wall and he closed his eyes.

"Barry!" Hunter yelled as the wall opened up.

Barry fell down, opening his eyes and rubbing his head as he looked around. They had entered a new room, futuristic and blue floor glowing with dots everything.

"Welcome, Barry and Hunter Allen-Clarington." A voice said, a projection of a women's head popping up.

"What-" Barry got up quickly. He rubbed his head and looked around. His breath stopping as he spotted what was in the wall. "It-its his suit."

"So who's this...and what did she call us?" Hunter blinked, cautiously walking in.

"Bartholomew Henry Sebastian Allen-Clarington, co-CEO of STAR labs and director of CIA for CCPD, former producer and writer for Dear Evan Hansen on Broadway. Married to Hunter James Allen-Clarington, co-CEO of STAR labs April 10th, 2017.

"That's later this year" Barry breathed.

"I wasn't going to say anything" Hunter blushed. "We run this place."

"I produce a Broadway musical!" Barry squealed. "Are you-from the future?"

"Gideon, interactive interface created by Barry Allen-Clarington 2034."

"I INVENT you?" He asked, his jaw dropping. "I never expected...out of all the things I pictured creating, a musical and my own JARVIS was not on my mind."

"Nerd" Hunter grinning. "So Mr. Mustard Bottle must have stole Gideon at some point from you. He really is from a different time."

"I have so many questions" Barry said walking up to Gideon.

"I have answers." She smiled, almost with too much familiarity for a hologram.

 **Well that's the end of this chapter! Give me reviews and pm me if you have any input of what you want to happen next :)**


	16. Chapter 16- Time Jump

**Hi Guys! Here's the new chapter, my version of the season 1 finale and season 2 opening. Hope you like it!**

Barry's head was buzzing. He replayed the last few days in his head, an activity that he'd been scared to do. It all seemed like some nightmare more then memory.

First, he'd gone back to that night. Saw his older self shake his head at him. He could still hear his mother screaming.

Then he had his fight with Eobard Thawne.

That made him shudder most of all. And he couldn't remember half of it!

The most he could do was just replay what Joe had told him. He saw the whole thing after all. Barry's eyes going yellow and glowing as the two fought, Hunter joining the battle and only making Eobard even more angry. Him and Hunter forming Al eventually.

One moment Al was staring at Eobard monologue about how they were different sides of the same coin.

"You can't live without me Flash." He has hissed.

"Watch me!" Al had yelled before all of their eyes started glowing yellow. There was a great deal of lightning before Al appeared on the other side of Eobard, his heart in hand.

Al had fazed through his body to kill him, just like Eobard had done to Cisco in the day Barry had erased.

Barry knew it wasn't technically him. It was Al that had done it, but he still made part of Al. Barry still didn't know how his eyes went yellow, or if that's why there were gaps in his memory of the fight. He shuddered again. What if it was some horrible part of his powers? Like some speedster version of the Avatar state he couldn't control?

He was scared of it, of himself. He couldn't bare the thought of hurting people, indirectly or not.

Apparently Al killing shocked them enough to unfuze, Barry staying in his yellow-eyed state until him and FIRESTORM had gotten rid of the singularity. He came back down to the surface carrying Stein and no one else. He didn't let a single tear drop until he saw Caitlin clutching her new wedding ring.

And that's where he was, sitting in S.T.A.R. Labs by himself. He was tired and hungry, but didn't feel like moving from his seat on the big treadmill. He sat starring at the wall.

"Knock, knock" Barry tilted his head to see Hunter, a takeout bag in hand. "I figured you could use a refill after all of this."

Barry nodded, suddenly very aware of his hunger pains, lightheadedness, and the dry mouth he had.

"I know it was a lot to take in." Hunter started, not knowing what to say to his boyfriend.

"You don't have to do this Hunt." Barry said staring into his lo mein. "You don't have to act like everything's going to go back to normal."

"I'm not trying to...I just want to talk with you. You've been in here all day by yourself."

"We just killed someone Hunter. Don't I get a little alone time to think?"

"Barry" Hunter sighed "he was going to kill everyone you love. It's the only thing Al could do."

"That doesn't make it better."

"I know."

He sighed again, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm not scared that I did it Hunter. It's just-how I felt when I did."

"What do you mean?"

"When I went into that state, when I made Al go into that state, my eyes glow and all I can feel is anger, fear...my hatred for Thawne and everything he's done. That's all I could feel. I didn't feel remorse at all. That's what scares me. What if I go into that again and I hurt someone without realizing it? What if I do something worse? Hunt if I hurt people-"

"Hey, hey, Barry. That battle was one of a kind. I don't think you'll ever fight against someone who murdered your mother, who you have been trying to get since you were 11, and who was saying he was going to kill everyone you loved. That's not going to happen any time soon, and so those emotions aren't going to be there, at least not this intensely, for anyone else. We have time to figure this out okay? We'll work on controlling it if you're that scared."

"What if I hurt someone while we're training?"

"We'll be prepared. Train in a controlled environment so you can get the hang of it slowly. You can't go around having this power be a wildcard." Hunter hugged him. "I'll be here. I'm here, okay?"

"Okay." Barry hugged Hunter tight before his stomach growled. "I may want some more of that food now."

Barry walked into the CCPD with coffee in hand. It had a lot more alcohol in it then usual, but that was mostly for taste. It had been two months since the singularity and he still was no closer to controlling his state or cleaning up the city after the disaster. He looked at the television as he passed it, shaking his head.

Flash Day. Honestly.

He took occasional sips walking up to his lab when he almost rammed into someone.

"Oh-Sorry didn't see you there." The blonde said, smoothing out her brand new police uniform.

"It's no problem" Barry said "you're the new recruit right?"

"Patty Spivot" she smiled brightly holding out her hand. It took a second to click that Patty wanted Barry to shake it.

"Barry Allen" he smiled "I'm one of the CSI's. I work upstairs."

"I'm here to join the Meta-human task force." Patty chirped, grinning excitedly.

Barry tensed under her grip.

"Task force?" He blinked. He knew he was out of the loop a bit with work, especially the with the officers, but if their was a Meta-human task force that was recruiting how did he not hear about it? It took months for special task forces to be approved, let alone for recruits to hear about it.

"Meta...task force?" He repeated, mostly for himself.

"There's some bad people in the world now. Someone's going to have to help catch them. I want to be part of the team that does that."

"Isn't...isn't that Flash's thing?" He asked.

"These people are committing crimes. The police take down people that commit crimes. It should be our duty too, not just the Flash."

Barry was getting uncomfortable. He didn't like the idea of people getting hurt by Metas. He got hurt, but he could shake off things that would normally kill a person. Patty and other police couldn't do that.

"I just hate to see people get hurt."

"Me too" Patty said "well, I'll see you around Barry."

And with that she walked down the stairs to Joe's and Eddie's old desks.

Barry sighed. He actually kind of missed Eddie being around. He had transferred to one of the stations in the outskirts of the county "taking a break from all the crazy. I don't need to be going grey before I even get married." He had said, smiling at Iris with her ring.

Barry silently wished he had his own as he sat down in the hollow feeling lab. Hunter had been gone for 3 weeks for his last training. He still had a week to go and it was making Barry go insane. He wanted March to come so Hunter could be done with the army altogether. He hated wondering what was happening to him as he spent close to a month in a Nevada dessert, doing god knows what.

He wanted something physical to show everyone he and Hunter where together, even when he was gone like this. They knew their wedding date from what Gideon had told them so what was Hunter waiting for?

Or maybe Barry had just been spending way too much time in the time vault. He couldn't help it. Gideon was fun to talk to and was they only person he could vent to besides Hunter without thinking he was being annoying. The AI didn't care how long he talked or what he talked about. She was a computer, she just nodded along and gave recommendations off the Internet when he was done (mostly for therapists near him, but he'd get to that hump later. He didn't need another bill to pay.)

"Bear" Joe said knocking on the opened doorway. "We got a murder case at one of the nuclear power plants."

Barry flopped into his and Hunter's apartment. It had gotten nicer over the past few months, thanks to Wells' inheritance money. That seemed to be the only time Barry stomached touching the bank account. It felt wrong getting money from his mother's murder and then spending it on himself right away. He wanted to help people with it, save it for when it was needed. He had always been stingy with his money from a young age. He had picked that up from his uncle in Paris. His uncle had to be stingy with his earnings to keep his vineyard running.

Barry smiled at the memories of his family all coming together for the harvest, helping gather and then squishing the grapes with their feet in the huge bucket. His grandfather even gave him some watered down wine when his parents weren't looking.

"I guess that's when the alcoholism started" he sighed, laughing a little. "A French guy that can't get drunk. Irony at its finest."

His uncle would be jealous Barry thought. Barry had always enjoyed being with his uncle. The man had prompted Barry to live with him quite a few times after his mother's death. But stubborn Barry Allen had to stay in Central City.

He did eventually take up his family's offer and moved in with him the summer after 8th grade. Paris was a dream for Barry. His chance to start over after getting emotionally driven to the ground so many times by Tony.

"That ended well" Barry sighed.

He flopped down on the bed, thinking about Dalton. He did things that he would feel guilty about for a long time, but he was happy at Dalton in the beginning. Happiest he could remember himself being.

That's probably what confused him most. Was he supposed to look back at Sebastian fondly or not dare look back at him from the shame?

A beeping on his phone made him come out of his mental rabbit hole. A robbery at 6th. Thank god for police alerts, otherwise he would have been screwed these last few months without Cisco.

Yes he was crime fighting alone, but it had to be done. He couldn't bare to lose another person.

"Barry" Iris said coming into Jitters.

"If this whole superhero thing doesn't work out, you can be a contractor." She smiled

"I can be a lot of things to be honest." Barry said, pulling his headphones down to his neck.

"You know there's rumors going around of places being mysteriously re-built." Iris gave him a look "mystery solved. Don't you sleep?"

"Not really" Barry sighed "I just-I want to to see the damage to the city be undone as quickly as possible, and that means me doing it."

"It will be" Iris went up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this alone Barry."

"Yes, I do" he sighed "I can't have more people die because of me Iris...I'm not the person who saved the city."

"You are a hero to the city Barry. Ronnie made his choice. He could have stayed on the ground, but he didn't. Neither did you."

"But I survived...and they'll never know he gave his life."

"Yes, you did" Iris gripped his shoulder "and yes, they don't know. If you don't tell them how will they? Just tell them about FIRESTORM's sacrifice and maybe he'll get credit too."

"Tell them? Oh...you mean Flash Day."

"The mayors is giving you the key to the city. You'll have the whole of Central City watching. What better time right?"

"I can't give a speech! You know how easy it is to un-jumble a voice and put it through a data base?"

"Then think of some other way. You're smart enough." Iris ruffled his hair. "Use that valedictorian brain of yours."

Barry chuckled "alright."

"So you're going?"

"Like I have a choice now?" He smiled, missing this. He hadn't set foot in the West or her and Eddie's house since the singularity, so seeing Iris was rare.

"I got to go. Eddie will be home soon." Iris stayed looking at her watch.

"How is Mr. Pretty Boy these days?"

"Bored, nothing happens in the country. He's looking into other cases in his spare time. Getting pretty interested in that missing Farris Air pilot."

Barry almost chocked on air. Of course he was looking into Hal Jorden's case of all things.

Good luck, he thought. He smirked thinking of his last encounter with the glowing green space cop that was Green Lantern. It was last month that he and GL ran into each other and he figured out the Flash was Barry Allen, giving his name as a truce. They fought some aliens, saved some kids, Hunter was very jealous he'd gone to space without him.

"Barry...I know that look. That's the 'it has to do with my superhero work' look!" Iris poked him. "What do you know about Hal Jorden?!"

"He's not dead? Also very hot."

"Barry! You have a boyfriend!"

"I still have EYES!"

Barry raced to the Flash Day stage, typed letter in hand. He planned on slipping it in the Mayor's hand before he would be done with the speech. It was the only way Barry could think of to convey everything about what Ronnie did for the city without letting his voice be on record.

He flashed on the podium before the mayor was done. People cheered as he stood by the edge of the platform, and for the first time since high school he felt sheepish to be on stage.

The mayor read the note, thanking FIRESTORM for his sacrifice and all the others involved. It killed Barry that he couldn't actually name any names, Eddie's especially.

"...and so I present this key to the city to you Flash. The doors of this city will forever be open to you."

Barry reached out and grabbed the key, opening his mouth slightly before realizing he shouldn't talk. He just sighed 'thank you,' one of the few ASL words he knew.

People cheered, then it went south.

Of course a day named after him would go completely wrong. Did anything for him ever go right?

 **A few things about the changes I made. One, It always annoyed me that the hero tends to just stand there not doing anything while the villain monologues. So I fixed that (and Eddie's death) and I also always wondered why Wells had red glowing eyes when using his powers but Barry is never seen with yellow since they're reverses of each other. It just seemed like a cool concept to me.**


End file.
